


Creepypasta x Reader boyfriend scenarios

by Stonemedusa



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sooner or Later, boyfriend scenarios, creepypasta stuff then fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenarios featuring the creepypasta boys falling for you and having no idea what to do about it. Currently has: Jeff, EJ, LJ, Masky, Hoodie, Toby, BEN, Liu and The Observer. Feel free to request via comment, I'm open to adding any scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Your new home

A new town, a new home, and a new start.

With a sigh, you lowered the last box onto the floor and waved the movers goodbye, locking the front door behind you as you turned to survey your home.

Honestly, you were a little overwhelmed with everything that was happening, but you took it with stride, plastering a smile on your face as you looked over your new home.

Small and a little rough around the edges, but it was a home and it was _yours_ now.

Yours…you liked the sound of that.

After years of penny pinching and putting away any money you were given, years of your parent/s scolding you for thinking so far into the future, you’d managed to move out and find a place of your own.

You had nothing against your parents, and yes, you may have been a little young compared to all the other homeowners in the area, but…

You’d always wanted the freedom to do whatever you wanted, decorate however you wanted, and just…have your own space.

You had a new home, a new (Fulltime/Part time) job, and you were currently studying online.

Everything was going well, and as you began to unpack your belongings and plan out where everything would go, you chose to ignore the small unsettled feeling blooming in your chest.

It was just nerves from being on your own for the first time, it’d pass once you settled in more.

_You were sure of it._


	2. When you meet: Pt 1

**Jeff the Killer:**

It’d been a long night of unpacking, and yes, you were exhausted.

Maybe that was why you’d missed him when he’d slipped into your home, standing there slightly stunned as you seemed to ignore him entirely, muttering insults at your cutlery while you tried to fit it all into the correct cupboards and such.

Every time he opened his mouth to start his well-known catch phrase, you’d spit out a mouthful of colourful words and violently rip open another box.

It _pissed him off_.

“Hey BITCH, quit ignoring me and GO. TO. SLEE-” he was interrupted as you spun around, eyes wide as you flung the glass you were holding into his face with a shriek.

“WHAT THE FUC-”

Another followed, hitting his shoulder as he turned to shield his eyes from the flying shards.

Yeah, sometimes having no eyelids got in the way, especially when it allowed your target to slip out of her kitchen window and run screaming down the street- all the lights in the surrounding houses coming on as people went out to see what was happening.

Apparently, your muddled and sleep deprived mind had saved your life tonight, scaring you into reacting straight away and not freezing up.

 

**Eyeless Jack:**

You’d gone to try and doze off in your new room sometime after unloading the fourteenth box that night, but apparently the new environment wasn’t sitting too well with you.

‘Oh, calm down (y/n), everything’s fine!’ You scolded yourself silently, blowing your messy hair out of your face for a moment before rolling over again with a groan.

Just great.

This is exactly what you needed, especially when you still had so much work to do around the house tomorrow. If you’d have known it would be this hard to get situated, you’d have taken your (Mum/Dad) up on their offer to come stay with you for a few days.

Oh well, too late now.

Closing your (e/c) eyes again, you let out a soft sigh and tried to relax, pushing everything from your mind as the familiar smell of your blankets started to lull you to sleep.

Until a loud clatter sounded from over by your window.

Shooting upright, you watched in horror as the dark shape on your floor twitched slightly, pulling itself up amongst all the knocked over boxes you’d left ‘neatly’ stacked underneath its point of entry.

You could barely make it out in the dark, too terrified to make any sudden movements, yet not scared enough to stop the small whimper when it finally stood up and slowly looked over to you.

Neither of you moved for what seemed like hours, but when it finally made towards you again, you weren’t ashamed to admit that’d you’d screamed loud enough to nearly deafen yourself.

Maybe it was that that’d saved your life, making the figure scramble back out of your home as fast as he’d entered.

Or maybe it was the fact that you’d gone to bed in just a very loose shirt and panties, leaving the poor mask wearing man too flustered to react when you’d first opened your mouth.

Only he would know apparently.

 

**Masky:**

Honestly, if you’d put just a little more though into it, you could have avoided the situation all together.

Sure, you’d gotten hungry.

And yes, you didn’t have anything in the house worth eating right now.

But to go out to the store this late at night was an idiot move, and now you were regretting it.

Slowly, you shifted the plastic bag in your hand so it’d stop cutting off your circulation, adjusting the large box you also had balanced across your arms in the same movement.

And why did you have a large box filled with cake?

It was on sale due to it being the end of the day, and you just couldn’t pass it up.

“I mean- I did just move, and I could think of it as a house warming thing I gues-”

And then you were flat on your back and covered in cheesecake, the person that’d tackled you moving back off you for a moment to do god knows what as you let out a small ‘oof’, the wind having been knocked out of you.

Blinking slowly and letting out a gasp for air, you slowly, very slowly inched your way into a sitting position, already feeling the lovely cake you’d gotten smeared across your chest and lower face.

Blinking again, your eyes turned from yourself to the mask wearing man kneeling menacingly in front of you, seemingly fumbling with getting something out of his belt.

Eyes watering up, you let out a small sniffle, causing him to look up from what he was doing and pay attention to you.

“M-my…My ca-cake…”

And then you burst into tears, the stress of the move finally getting to you as you tried to wipe the sticky cake from your face, quiet sobs leaving you as you sat there in humiliation, having no idea why you were crying over a _cheesecake_ of all things.

Giving up and burying your face into your hands, you cried on the side of the road next to the forest, completely missing the masked man awkwardly watch you for a few seconds before slowly backing away, dropping $20 on the ground before you as he did so.

Apparently, even serial killers don’t know how to deal with crying women.

**Hoodie:**

A nice quiet walk was exactly what you needed to help wind down, especially after spending hours knelt over boxes of your own belongings.

Who would have guessed you had so much stuff?

With a sigh, you smiled slightly, your (e/c) eyes falling closed as you slowly strolled along the path, completely content with the silence around you.

It was nice, calming, exactly what you needed.

Until you heard the footsteps running towards to.

Eyes opening wide, you spun around to see who it was, tripping up on an uneven part of the path you couldn’t see properly in the process. Letting out a yelp as you fell flat on your back, you could already feel your face burning with embarrassment.

Looking around swiftly and calming down as you heard no more footsteps, you let out an embarrassed groan, sheepishly looking around to see if anyone had spotted your rather…spectacular performance.

No one.

Lifting yourself up and looking at your scratched palms, you let out a sigh, already knowing they’d make unpacking that much more difficult.

Then…then you saw the guy in the hoodie standing a few feet away, watching you awkwardly as you blushed an even darker shade of red.

“D-did you see that?”

He…nodded? It was hard to tell in the dark, the street lights were doing nothing to help.

“Oh god…” Groaning as you buried your head into your scratched up hands, you let out a watery chuckle, not noticing the way the guy seemed to back up a little as he heard it. “Not even a day here and I-I’m already making an idiot out of myself in front of people. Can you _please_ just forget you saw that?”

When you looked back up, he was gone.

Yeah, _great_ first impressions.

It wouldn’t have bothered you as much if you’d known he was planning to kill you.

But, you _didn’t_ know that.

Too bad.

 

**Laughing Jack:**

You…did not own this- this whatever the hell it was.

A ‘Laughing Jack in the Box’?

It could have been a toy from when you were a kid you supposed, but that was highly unlikely considering your…

Fear of clowns. Well not exactly fear, it was more of an aversion.

Clowns just didn’t sit too well with you after you watched ‘IT’ mistakenly as a kid.

So as you looked over the box, turning it over in your hands slowly, you decided it best to give it away. Possibly to one of the kids on the street, it may warm them up to you and stop them from pulling any pranks in the future.

Yeah, yeah it was a great idea.

Smiling to yourself as you rummaged through your cupboard, you pulled out a bag of your old sweets and whatever else you though they’d like before making your way outside, Jack in the Box in hand.

Spotting the woman across the street, you slowly made your way over, giving her a smile as she looked to you.

“Hi, Uh…I’m (y/n)(L/n), I just moved in across the street.”

“Nice to meet you (y/n), I’m Grace. Grace Simons. What can I do for you?”

With a slightly awkward laugh, you sheepishly shifted the objects in your hands, drawing her attention to them.

“Well, I was just unpacking some stuff and I came across this old Jack in the box. Someone must have got it for me when I was a kid but well…clowns don’t sit too well with me if you catch my meaning. And then I remembered seeing a few tots running around over here the other day and- well, do you think they’d want it?” You rambled, hoping you didn’t sound like a creep as she looked the thing over, smiling softly to herself.

“Are you sure, Sweetie? This looks expensive…”

“Honestly, I just want it out of the house. I have enough Junk to go through as it is.”

Chatting for a few more minutes, the woman happily took the old Jack in the box as well as the candy, her kids squealing with joy once she called them out to thank you.

They wouldn’t thank you if any of you knew what you’d just set in motion.

Or if they knew of the monochrome clown watching you with interest.

 

**Ticci Toby:**

It was cold, downright _freezing_ as you hurried back home, scarf nearly obscuring your vision as you pulled your jacket sleeves down over your hands again.

Cold was bad.

Cold was the enemy.

And your home was utterly frozen due to an unmentioned issue with the heating. So here you were, running around late at night to get the things you needed to fix it.

A great way to be spending your time, especially when you still had stuff that needed unpacking.

Heaving out a sigh as you slowly made your way home, you did your best to stay warm and fend off any stray breezes. Little good that did, because half way there, you were shivering and rubbing your hands together like a mad woman, trying to get whatever warmth you could back.

_Tic_

Another few feet, and you lurched forward, sneezing violently into the sleeve of your jacket, not once noticing the hatchet fly exactly where your head had once been.

_Crack_

Another shiver, and you felt that tell-tale tingle, your head twitching to the right abruptly as you scowled.

You hated it, but every now and then when you shivered, you’d get this uncontrollable twitch. You’d grown up with it and were used to it, but the looks you got when it happened always upset you.

It was one of the reasons you did your best to bundle up during this type of weather, the self-conscious side of you always worrying about what others thought.

_Tic_

_Tic_

_Pop_

AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND?!

Looking around curiously, your (e/c) eyes tried hard to make anything out in the darkness around you, but you eventually gave up after sneezing again, just wanting to get home and warm the place up already.

_Tic_

Another shiver, and another twitch from you, your beanie covered ears not catching the slightly curious ‘h-huh’ the shadow directly to your left gave.

No, no you just continued on home, sneezing the entire way.

Also missing the way the two orange lenses seemed to trail you the entire way.

_Tic_

_Crack_

 

**BEN drowned:**

Listening to the yelling across the road get louder, you had to stifle a sigh, the teenagers enraged yells only getting more irritating as the hours passed by.

You don’t know what was going on, but they’d stared up shortly after you’d finished moving your boxes inside, the mothers voice echoing all the way to the back of your house by now.

That’s when you heard it, the enraged knocking on your front door.

Winching slightly, you slowly stood up and made your way there, unlocking and pulling the door open a tad to see who it was.

You had a guess.

It was right.

“Hi Sweetie, I’m sorry to be a bother but my son completely failed more than one of his tests this week after he _promised_ to put time into his studies you see.”

“Uhhh…uhuh?” you frowned, puzzled as to why she was here.

“Well we got him this game as a gift, incentive for if he passed you know? And I’m worried that if we keep it at home, he’ll just sneak it into his room while I’m at work. I told him- TOLD HIM!-” she yelled suddenly, looking back over her shoulder at the younger boy, her face glowing red in anger as she turned back to you “That he could only have it if his grades picked up. So here, do with it what you will, just don’t give it back to him if he comes asking for it.”

And with that, she was gone, storming back to her house as the sulking boy glowered over at you.

Or more likely, at the game she’d just shoved into your hands.

Stepping back inside and locking the door behind you, you eyed it with a raised brow, giving a soft laugh as you looked it over.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

Sure, you enjoyed games just as much as the next person- possible more so if your personal collection was brought into question.

But…

“I don’t even _have_ a Nintendo 64…”

You could have sworn you felt the cartridge twitch in anger at that, but you were too preoccupied with that kid across the street.

Maybe you could sell it back to him? For a …’fair’ price of course.

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

A quick trip to the store and 3 pre-cooked meals later, you were well on your way to just dropping dead. You swore right then and there, that if you ever saw another moving box again, you’d destroy it on the spot, empty or not.

Tired and sore from moving things all day, you slowly pulled yourself home, the darkening sky prompting you to pull out the umbrella you’d made sure to bring with you as the wind picked up slightly.

Good thing you did too, because no sooner than it covered your head, the rain started to fall.

Adjusting the plastic bags in your grip, you manoeuvred them a little, trying your best to avoid walking in any of the soon to be puddles as you did so.

It was…peaceful right now, the odd silence in the area soothing you as the rain drowned out everything else. You lost yourself to your thoughts then, just taking in the sound of the rainfall as your shoes splashed lightly in the puddles you couldn’t avoid.

This was nice, especially after spending all day inside leant over old boxes of junk.

Looking around through hooded eyes, your lazy smile dropped a little, your eyes catching sight of someone up ahead of you, his tall form almost completely drenched as he walked along silently.

Looks like someone got caught outside.

Looking him over quickly and taking in his odd scarf and slumped form, you bit your lip before letting out a sigh and speeding up, coming to his side in moments.

“Umm…excuse me?” You lifted your arm up higher, the umbrella quickly shielding him from the rain as you did so. “Do you-”

He turned to you then, and all you saw was a quick glimpse of a scarred face before a strong gust of wind almost blew you over, your umbrella slipping from your grasp and flying off down the street.

“Damn it! I guess we’re both out…of…what?” Blinking slowly as the rain quickly drenched your form, you looked around, taking in the empty sidewalk next to you.

There was…no one there.

Good god, maybe this move had been more stressful than you’d first thought.

 

**The Observer:**

Watching from your window as your neighbour stalked around his home, video camera and knife in hand, you had to reconsider your decision to move out alone.

Slowly pulling your curtains closed as he continued to fumble around in the dark, you silently prayed that he hadn’t noticed you before turning back to all the boxes you’d brought in earlier that day.

Great…just great. This was just what you needed while your creepy neighbour was out stalking about.

With a sigh, you slowly began sorting them out, moving them to the correct rooms so you’d have less work to do the following day. Box after box left your living room, and eventually, you could actually see the floor again.

Progress at last…

Eventually as you came to the last few that needed to be moved, you stumbled across a small paper wrapped box, its small white form standing out amongst all the moving boxes around it. Picking it up curiously, you lightly shook it, listening to the seemingly broken object inside rattle around a bit.

“What…what the hell?” You asked out loud, turning it over a few times before the harsh black writing on it caught your eye.

‘TO NOAH MAXWELL’

Well…

“Someone has shitty handwriting…” the amused tone in your voice couldn’t be missed, and as you eyed the odd symbol drawn on the bottom corner of the box, you had to shake your head in exasperation.

There was only one person you’d seen since moving here that looked … _odd_ enough to get something like this…and since he lived right next door, it was a very reasonable assumption that it’d gotten messed up with your things as you were moving them inside.

“Fuck, looks like I’ll have to go talk to him after all. Just…fucking… _great_ …”

Unbeknownst to you, a certain entity was watching the scene with interest, laughing to himself as yet _another_ person unknowingly became tangled up and drawn into his game.

_If only dear Noah had checked outside earlier, this could have all been avoided._


	3. When you meet: Pt 2

**Jeff The killer:**

You’d felt someone watching you over the past week, and it had you so on edge you couldn’t open the door without a tight grip on the baseball bat you’d gotten for protection.

Sure, the creep breaking into your home was bad, horrible, downright _terrifying_.

But from what you’d seen of the person following you….this wasn’t the same man.

No, this guy wasn’t as white as a sheet.

This guy didn’t have his face cut open.

This guy…this guy was just unsettling.

You’d first noticed him two days after your run in with the notorious ‘Jeff the Killer’ as you’d later been informed. The guy just started following you, at first asking question after question about your encounter.

It’d seemed innocent enough at first, curiosity at its finest. Then…then they started to get a bit more personal.

That’s when you started avoiding him like the plague.

Day after day, you’d see him walk past your house, head turned to catch anything he could through the windows. Then, he started walking by after dark, doing exactly the same thing.

It had you on edge, it had to strung out, it had you-

You stopped pacing then, having passed by your bedroom to notice your window wide open.

That…that hadn’t been like that before.

Talking a step back and quickly turning to run for the nearest exit, you were stopped by a strong hand gripping your shoulder, whipping you around to face whoever had you.

It was him.

Your stalker.

You knew it was him under that black wig, under that face paint- a mocking replica of the man who’d attacked you beforehand.

“You-”

“GO TO SLEEP!”

And with that, he swung at you, the knife in his hand aimed right at your torso as you struggled to pull away. A sharp pain erupted across your arm as you were wrenched away from him, an even stronger hand tugging you away with ease.

“You first.” And then there was blood.

So much blood- painting your walls, your floor- you.

And the man who’d saved you.

“You know,” Jeff began as he turned towards you, his face stilling you as you tried to scramble back across the floor. “I came here to finish the job, and I ended up saving you instead. I think that deserves a little reward, don’t you? Now, GO-”

His tone was taunting as he dropped the mans body, turning towards you as his mocking ‘smile’ seemed to grow.

“T-thank you.”

He stilled, his words coming to a stop.

“Thank you for saving me.”

Looking up at him, you smiled slightly, still somewhat shocked over what you’d just seen, your eyes doing everything they could to avoid looking at the body staining your floor.

And as he cast you a look you couldn’t name, you cleared your throat, watching him shake him head in exasperation before ignoring you completely and climbing back out your open window.

Time to call the cops again.

 

**Eyeless Jack:**

You hadn’t mentioned the incident to anyone, not wanting them to think you were crazy or stressed out.

You would have just summed it all up to being a bad dream, but the scattered boxes under your window the next morning said otherwise. Since that night, you’d taken to placing things under all your windows.

…A vase.

It didn’t matter how odd it looked, you hadn’t had anyone over and it made you feel safe- if anyone even _thought_ about trying to come into your home uninvited, you’d know about it.

So that night as you lay in bed and heard the tell-tale jingle of the bell tied to your window, you slowly sat up, coming face to face with the man before he could even finish pulling himself through the window.

He froze as you turned on your lamp, your body stilling for a moment as you noticed his strange blue mask- as well as the odd gunk dripping from its eye holes.

“…What are you doing in my house again?” You questioned, hands finding the pepper spray you’d hidden under your pillow.

He was silent, not making the slightest move to answer as he hung half way in through your window awkwardly.

“…can you please just leave?”

He did, edging back outside without a word, scratching the back of his hooded head when he was finally outside, just standing there looking in at you.

“Close the window behind you.”

He did.

And you were left sitting up in bed all night staring at the odd black stains he’d left in your carpet, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time you met him.

Those would be hell to scrub out in the morning too.

 

**Masky:**

As odd as it sounded, you were thankful for that masked man tackling you the other week.

You see, a few days after he’d ruined your cake, the place you’d gotten it from was shut down due to health code violations, leaving you sick in the stomach just thinking about what may have happened if you’d taken a bite of that cake.

So yes, you were thankful, but not thankful enough to stop rudely staring at him as he stood at your back door, scratching the back of his head awkwardly while shifting from foot to foot.

 _HE_ was the one who’d just tried to break into your home, it wasn’t that rude to try and stare him down after something like that.

“First you tackle me and ruin my cake, then you follow me around- yeah, don’t think I haven’t noticed you buddy. And now, now you try and break into my house?”

“Uhhh…”

Shaking your head slightly, you watched him as he kicked the ground before him, seemingly just as new to this situation as you were.

“Well?”

“Will you start crying again if I say I only wanted the cheesecake you got yesterday?”

Silently staring at him for a moment, you blinked twice before walking out of sight for a moment, returning with the above mentioned cake in hand as you slid it back into its box.

“Just…just take it and leave.” Shoving it into his waiting hands, you sighed in exasperation and went to shut the door, stilling for a second when you heard him speak up before walking away.

“Have a nice evening (y/n)”

“Uhh, yeah, you too.”

Closing the door firmly, you stood there for a moment before shaking your head and heading to find your toolbox.

You needed more locks it seemed.

 

**Hoodie:**

Another walk in the park at night, and you’d _just_ managed to find a swing set.

With a grin, you made your way over, missing the footsteps trailing further behind you as you excitedly made yourself comfortable, your legs quickly kicking into the well learned action.

Grinning to yourself as you got a little higher, your (h/l)(h/c) hair moved with you, ruffling as you slowly rocked forwards and backwards, your much loved jacket keeping you warm in the night air.

You were so into it that you missed the hooded man behind you abruptly rush up and push you off, his form moving to pounce on you- only to be stopped by another hooded figure, this one also seeming to wear a black and red mask.

The masked one seemed to easily drag the other man away, your wide eyes watching from your position on the ground as slowly, the kicking and yelling man was tugged into the forest, his yells abruptly silencing after a few moments.

Quickly pulling yourself up and limping home, you noticed the orange hooded man from the corner of your eye.

He never got too close, he never made to get your attention.

No, all he did was watch you from behind that stitched in frown.

And as you pulled your front door open, you turned, looking directly at him as he made to walk out of sight again.

“T-Thank you!” You yelled as quietly as you could, hoping your voice would reach him without waking your neighbours.

It did, and he even shyly returned your wave as he ran off.

He was…very nice.

(Even if he’d been planning to do exactly what the other man had done before he was beaten too it.)

 

**Laughing Jack:**

Your neighbour’s kids had gone missing just a few days after you’d given them the gift, and their mother was hysterical. It’d been days since they’d last been seen and you didn’t know what you could do to help her out.

So, you baked.

You made whatever you could, and you brought it over to her.

She always thanked you with those teary eyes, always pet your hands lightly before pulling away and shutting her door.

And today as you set your oven, you let out a startled yelp, catching sight of the odd figure standing in your doorway from the corner of your eye.

Snapping up and whirling around, you stilled instantly as the odd looking clown grinned at you, his sharp teeth and white eyes instantly filling you with dread.

“I fucking KNEW it!” You yelled, eyes never leaving him as his smile twitched downwards for a moment, his boisterous laughter filling your home moments later. “A clown, it’s _always_ the fucking clown!”

“Oh, I _knew_ I’d like you ‘Sweetie’, you really are a riot! Ahahahaha!”

“What are you doing in my house?!” As he continued to laugh, you edged backwards, unintentionally letting your hand hit the now hot oven door. “OW! Damn, damn damn _damn_...”

Clutching it tightly and pulling it your chest as you turned, you forgot about the clown for but a second, only to be reminded of his presence when he peered curiously over your shoulder to see what you were doing.

“Whatcha doing ‘Sweetie’?”

Head slowly turning to face his own, you got a clear view of his inhumanly sharp teeth and sweet scent, your hands clutching tighter against your chest as he seemed to loom over you.

“Oh _fuck_ …” And like that, you were out like a light, the clown watching in curiosity as you slumped down onto the kitchen floor.

When you woke up half an hour later to find your hand bandaged, you immediately went to the store and procured the largest bat you could find, intent on not meeting your phobia again.

 

**Ticci Toby:**

For the past two weeks, you’d been hearing these little ‘Tic’ and ‘Pop’ noises, sometimes a few ‘cracks’ as well. It’d die off from time to time, but you’d wake up to it again, you’d eat hearing it, and sometimes you’d even hear it –albeit muffled- while in the shower.

You’d gone to your doctor to see if there was a medical reason for it, but they couldn’t find anything wrong with you, so you were left to wonder at the cause of it.

Some days, you wouldn’t hear anything at all, others, your day would be full of the strange little ‘Tics’.

_Tic_

Like right now.

Slowly looking around for the fifth time, you sighed and looked back to your TV, another little ‘pop’ sounding behind you as you pouted in your seat.

This was driving you crazy.

_Tic_

“ALRIGHT! What the HELL is making that noise?!”

_Crack_

Swinging your head from side to side while looking around, you paused on your window, only just catching sight of the brown hair as it ducked out of sight.

Slowly and silently sneaking over, you gripped the edge of the unlocked window and yanked it upwards, sticking your head out abruptly.

A little too abruptly apparently, because the mouth guard wearing man had done the exact same thing, your foreheads colliding harshly.

He gave no reaction as you cursed up a storm, hand over the offended area as your (e/c) eyes zeroed in on him as he gave a twitch, the familiar ‘tic’ coming from him as he did so. Eyes widening in realization, you looked at him in accusingly, hand moving from your forehead to point at him instead.

“You! Have you been following me?!”

“N-No, what g-gave y-you that idea?”

Staring down at him dumbly, you just blinked before pointing to your small yard, then the window you were currently leaning out of.

“You were kinda…looking in my window just a few seconds ago.”

“I-I uhh…”

There was silence for a moment, and then he gave another twitch, a pop coming from his neck as he cracked it. You could faintly see his eyes watching you from behind his orange shades, and you knew he was just waiting for you to comment on his twitches.

Hell, you’d had the same look from time to time.

“…”

“…”

_Tic_

“I guess…well, wanna come in or something? It’s a little cold out here…”

And it was.

It was freezing, and you were just waiting for that annoying twitch of yours to happen.

“N-No t-thanks, I better g-go.” He stuttered out before bolting away like your house was on fire.

As you watched him and listened to those faint ‘ _tic’s_ ’ and _‘pop’s’_ get fainter, you pondered the need to buy new curtains.

Specifically- heavy duty ones for the bathroom.

 

**BEN drowned:**

You’d been putting up with that brat across the street all week, and his insistent attempts at getting ‘ _his_ ’ game back were really wearing on your patience. Pulling on your headset again, you ignored the knocking on your door, too preoccupied with yelling at the screen before you to give it any thought.

You just needed to beat this level.

“Just this one, and I’ll go do the laundry like I said earlier.” You quietly bargained with yourself, hoping the game would listen and let you get on with life.

It didn’t, and you were left fuming as you died yet again, the mocking laughter that’d taken up residence in your home echoing around you as you glared at everything your eyes laid on.

“Oh, _fuck_ you too you stupid ghost!” Ever since you’d gotten that damn game, you’d been mocked, cheated out of wins, and left fuming by the disembodied laughter. The damn cartridge was haunted, you just knew it.

It was bad luck, but you couldn’t ditch it in case that woman wanted it back.

It was a no win situation.

Especially when the knocking on your door started to sound again.

“Oh for god’s sake kid!” Getting up while letting out a frustrated sigh, you walked over and ripped the door open, the teen outside jumping in shock for a moment before pulling himself together again.

“I w-”

“-ant your game back, yes, _I get it_. But it’s not yours anymore, it’s _mine._ Your mother gave it to me, and maybe if you go study a bit, she’ll come ask for it back. Now get lost and leave me alone!”

Moving to close the door, you didn’t expect the show he gave you.

Or the fall.

Or the way your head made contact with the side of the small table you had nearby.

Hitting the ground with a soft ‘thud’ your suddenly blurry eyes tried to focus in on him, his horrified expression growing as you softly touched the back of your head, hand pulling away spotted with blood.

“ _You shouldn’t have done that_.”

You’d never heard the voice before, and with the way he reacted while look past you into your living room, neither had the kid.

“What….what the hell?” He stuttered out, the air around you both feeling…well, like static. Watching as he turned and fled from your home, you slowly turned to look behind you.

And you just knew it was him, that bastard that kept laughing at you whenever you messed something up in one of your games.

He looked almost exactly like- “ _Link?”_

Bleeding eyes watched you intently for a moment before the being smirked over at you, winking slightly before seeming to crawl backwards into your TV.

“It’s BEN actually, try to remember it will you?”

It was _definitely_ time to ditch that game.

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

Another rainy day, and this time it was you who was without any shelter.

Grumbling to yourself as you trudged down the wet path, you flinched for the fifth time as your wet hair fell into your face. It sucked, but what could you do about it right now?

Deciding to just try and ignore the weather, you shivered slightly and vowed to have the hottest bath you could when you finally got home. With that promise in mind, you sped up a little, the bags you were carrying almost certainly soaked at this point.

Thank god it was all sealed food, if it wasn’t you don’t know what you would have done.

Shivering harshly as another breeze blew by, you didn’t notice the rain stop hitting you immediately, and it was only after hearing the second set of footsteps splashing next to you that startled you back into reality.

Looking up quickly, you saw the man from a few days earlier- the one you’d thought you’d imagined. He didn’t look at you, didn’t give any signal to clue in that he’d even noticed you next to him…

And after hearing him begin mumbling to himself near silently, you decided it was best if he just ‘ignored’ you.

Swallowing slightly and turning to face forward again, you looked at him from the corner of your eye, doing your best to act as if he wasn’t freaking you out a little.

“ **I don’t get why we’re doing this, just let her fucking soak.** She tried to help us though. **And she failed- how do you think we got the umbrella in the first place?!** It’s the thought that counts Sully, now shush. **_Don’t tell me to-_** _”_

This was perfect, _just_ what you needed to top off your day.

And he _did_ have the umbrella you lost the other day!

The two of you walked in silence for what felt like hours before you finally got back home, the tall man slowing to a stop on the path just in front of your home. Looking up at him again, you did your best to ignore his scars and stitches, instead smiling as thankfully as you could.

“Thank you for walking me home, it really means a lot to me.”

“…You’re…welcome?” And then he was gone, seeming to rush off down the street, his long scarf trailing behind him as his wide eyes looked back at you from over his shoulder one last time.

He wasn’t far enough away for you to miss his last mumble though.

“ **So…we’re _not_ going to kill her?** No Sully, it doesn’t look like we are. **Damn.”**

…yeah, maybe you _should_ call the cops.

He did know where you lived after all.

 

**The Observer:**

Early the next morning, you stood outside your neighbours home, box in hand as you nervously shifted from foot to foot.

He didn’t seem to be the most…stable of people if what you saw last night was anything to go by, but it’d be wrong to leave the parcel here if he wasn’t Noah and it belonged to someone else on the street.

Swallowing nervously and knocking on the door again, you were forced to jump back suddenly when it was wrenched open, an obviously sleep deprived man greeting you with a confused look.

“Uhhh _hi_ there…are you Noah?” You questioned, fidgeting with the box as he looked you over wearily, his entire body tensing as he caught sight of what you had in hand.

More specifically, the writing on it.

Before you could even comprehend what was happening, you found yourself pinned against the wall, the furious man demanding to know who you were and why you were fucking with him.

“- Do you think this is some kind of fucking joke?! Did someone put you up to this? That _Observer_ asshole?! Tell me _where he is_ , _who_ he is and I won’t-”

There was a harsh wave of static ringing in your ears as his hands pinned your arms viciously against the rock wall, the box hitting the ground almost soundlessly as ‘Noah’ seemed to go on and on, working himself up as he began to yell.

And just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Falling to your knees and dry heaving as your stomach seemed to jump around, you hazily looked around you, unable to focus properly as you took in your surroundings.

You were…back in your living room.

And while your arms still hurt from Noah’s tight grip, you were infinitely happy to be away from him, already knowing that you never wanted to see his face again.

Taking a few deep breaths as your stomach began to settle, you shook your head lightly to clear your mind, only to stopping once you felt something wet drip down the lower half of your face. Gingerly touching it and pulling you hand away, you swore when you noticed the blood, quickly rushing to your feet as you made towards the kitchen-

-Only to stop dead in your tracks as an odd shadow standing in the doorway caught your eye.

He- or it _looked_ like a he anyway- was tall, and entirely encased in a dark, static looking shadow that seemed to stick to his form. Honestly, the only thing you could make out on him were the lenses of his glasses, the chain around his neck…and his…his _smile_ …

An odd distorted laughter filled the air as you stood frozen, the man seeming to get a kick out of your reaction as you once again felt woozy, your head spinning as you clutched onto the back of your sofa for support.

“Well now…aren’t _you_ an amusing little thing, (y/n)?” You could barely make out what he said, the static in your ears seeming to fluctuate with each word he spoke. Clutching your head as you fell back to your knees, you _felt_ more than saw him get closer, your sight going dark with each step he took.

Oddly enough, the shadows around him seemed to branch and snake out, curling behind his back like the legs of an octopus…

And then you fainted, waking up the next day with a tissue box settled mockingly next to your head, dry blood caking your lower face as you winced and fought to sit up.

Yeah…this was all your neighbours fault.


	4. When he stalks/watches you

**Jeff the killer:**

Being thanked wasn’t something he was used to, so when you did it, you caught his attention.

Sure, he’d just gotten rid of a copycat (something he’d been meaning to do for the last few months yet couldn’t find the time for), and he hadn’t really _meant_ to save your life.

He’d been planning on killing you, taking his time and really making you beautiful…

But then you thanked him, and it honestly threw him in a loop.

He’d spent the next week trailing after you without notice, watching your every move as you went about your life. Those little quirks of yours amused him to no end, and more often than not he’d find himself actually enjoying your ‘company’.

Watching from across the street as you once again walked home, Jeff decided that you weren’t so bad. Someone he could tolerate actually, and that was very rare to find.

“Alright (y/n), let’s see how thankful you really are.” His deep voice muttered, thinking of a way to introduce himself properly without the cops being called.

 

**Eyeless Jack:**

Night after night Jack came back to your home, whatever kidney he’d set his sights on that day safely tucked away for later. He watched you from outside as you went about your life, your brightly lit home seeming to beckon him in as he found himself drawing closer as the days passed.

About a week into his unplanned study of your home, he found himself right up by your living room window, watching you as you silently read a book, a small smile plastered on your face as you did so.

He unintentionally stood there for hours, having lost track of time as he watched you react to whatever you were reading.

You were so expressive, and as he absentmindedly nibbled on the kidney he’d collected that night, he couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up, your enraged gasp echoing throughout your home as you looked down at the book settled in your lap.

Yes, maybe he should visit you again, apologise for breaking into your home and scaring you.

“It’s only polite after all…” He stated, his underused voice irritating his throat for a moment before he cast you another look.

 

**Masky:**

After you’d called him out on following you, Masky’d taken a step back and put more effort into hiding himself. It was odd for him to have his attention stolen away, but a pleasant surprise as well considering how boring things had been lately.

With nothing to do _BUT_ follow you around and steal your cheesecake, Masky quickly found himself enjoying your ‘company’.

You were a nice person, very kind to those you met and talked too. And while his own encounters with you didn’t say as much, he knew he was at fault for that. He _had_ tackled you, stalked you and attempted to break into your home after all, so it was only given that you’d be irritated with him.

Watching you go about your life from under his mask, Masky pondered on what he could do to apologise, having actually started to feel a little bad for what he’d done.

“Maybe….nah, I’ll think of something.” Shaking his head and chuckling lightly, Masky grinned and turned back to the forest, intent on getting a little advice from his hooded friend.

 

**Hoodie:**

The shy man had taken to following you around in silence, watching you as you seemed to float by in life, your embarrassed blush almost a permanent fixture on your face now. He found it…endearing actually, the way you could go from living inside your own head to just enjoying the breeze in an instant.

But while following you, he also came across a problem.

You seemed completely unaware of it, but you seemed to attract the wrong sort of people whenever you left your house after dark. Some days nothing would happen, but others, he’d have to step in a remove the problem before it could get to you.

Maybe it was that innocent aura you gave off, or maybe it was the way you’d smiled and thanked him, he didn’t know.

But something, something made him actually care about whether or not you got home safely. Made him feel bad about having planned to harm you beforehand.

“I-I should warn h-her.” The shy man mumbled, disliking the thought of you not knowing you’d been in danger. He wanted to warn you, he really did, but Hoodie just didn’t know if he’d be able to speak to you face to face without making a fool of himself.

He’d try at least, and maybe send you a note if he couldn’t find the courage to do that.

 

**Laughing Jack:**

After your little fainting fiasco, LJ had taken a step back, laughing to himself as he watched you go about life.

And yes, he did slip clown related objects into your home day after day.

Your reactions amused him to no end, and the way you just looked up in the air with such an exasperated expression almost made him give his position away each time.

Munching away on his candy, LJ tossed his ‘Laughing Jack in a Box’ back and forth, his large grin never faltering as he pondered where to put it and what you’d do.

Maybe you’d give it away again, maybe you’d just throw it out- either way, he was sick of playing stalker for now.

“I think I’ve given you enough time to calm down now ‘Sweetie’, Ahahahahaaha!” Laughing loudly, Jack disappeared in a puff of smoke, a certain box innocently left on your bed where he’d been sprawled out previously.

 

**Ticci Toby:**

Cracking his neck while eyeing your new curtains, Toby couldn’t stop the slightly disappointed feeling that settled in his stomach.

He’d actually been enjoying your ‘company’, having come to like how open-minded and kind you were, your little quirks and habits always making him laugh quietly.

When you’d actually spoke to him, _him_ of all people, and invited him inside, he’d felt his face flush redder than it’s ever been before. Odd because he was usually so much more confident than that.

He hadn’t really meant to run off, he’d instead meant to throw his hatchet at you and avoid the embarrassing situation altogether, but the way you were just…treating him like a normal person got to him.

Did he really want to kill the only one in years to treat him kindly? Even when she knew he’d been spying on her?

Twitching slightly as he stood there in thought, Toby let out a sigh and looked to your front door, contemplating going to greet you.

“I-If s-she turns me a-away I could j-just k-kill her I guess…” Still undecided, Toby remained standing outside your home for the rest of the night, his nervous tics echoing loudly in the night air.

 

**BEN drowned:**

Watching you rage quit games was his new hobby, and BEN hadn’t had this much fun in years. Now, he may have been silently provoking you, messing with and glitching your games as you played, but he had all the reason too.

He was bored you see, and you were the most entertaining thing he’d come across so far. For the past week, he’d done nothing but turn you into a pouting mess, hampering any progress you tried to make quest wise.

Eyeing you when you gave another sigh, he pulled his influence back a little, watching your face light up as you progressed, a small cheer leaving your lips as he laughed.

He’d stayed out of sight since the incident with the teen across the street, but that didn’t mean he’d stayed silent however. He still goaded you, messed with you, and laughed when you failed something. BEN could tell you were getting used to his company though, having finally stopped trying to throw out his game.

You were entertaining, and he wouldn’t mind versing you in a few games, even just for a little while.

“What, lost again (y/n)? Too bad.” He teased, his disembodied voice echoing through your headset as you started to curse at him.

Yes, you were fun, he’d have to talk to you properly one day soon.

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

You were odd, trying to offer him of all people help.

He was very off putting, and the very air around him seemed to warn people away if the scars didn’t do so first. But _you_ though….you’d walked right up to him and tried to offer him help.

**Tried, because you’d failed and made a fool of yourself in the process, amusing the darker personality greatly.**

It was the thought that counted though, and Liu couldn’t remember the last time someone had tried to be kind to him without wanting something in return.

And on top of that? You’d ignored his scars, hadn’t stared or questioned or looked disgusted by them. Sure, you’d been unnerved by him and Sully conversing, but he supposed that was a given if you had no idea exactly who he was and what ran through his mind daily.

You’d even go so far as to _thank_ him.

So with a small amount of curiosity driving him forward, Liu took to watching you from a distance.

Curiosity grew to amusement as he watched you rage at old moving boxes, and soon that amusement grew to a faint sense of familiarity- your presence soon becoming a routine part of his and Sully’s day.

**Not that he wanted you to be, especially with the way Liu seemed to look forward to it all the time. Sully was all for Liu being happy, but you were proving to be a minor distraction in their plot against Jeff.**

After a few weeks of just watching you, Liu’s curiosity won out and he found himself contemplating how to approach you again without scaring you off.

Sully didn’t like it too much, but as long as Liu was happy, he didn’t care either way. They’d just have to kill you, or work on their time management more.

Whatever worked best.

“So…how do we do this? **It was _your_ idea genius, _you_ figure something out.**”

 

**The Observer:**

It wasn’t hard for him to keep an eye on you, especially since your little run in with Noah.

You seemed to stay indoors mostly, avoiding any chance that you might run into the (now) very apologetic man. It amused him greatly to see Noah try and visit you each day, either looking to apologise or try and get information you didn’t have. The Observer noted though, that no matter what Noah seemed to try, you never opened the door.

Smart…it seemed that at least _one_ of his new toys had a little common sense.

He’d taken to watching you as you went about your day, your odd little quirks and habits amusing him as he tried to reason why you’d do such things. Humans were strange things though, and he eventually gave up, just accepting them as they came to light.

It was…refreshing to have someone other than Noah to occupy his time with, and as you went about discovering yet another of the devices and objects he’d left scattered throughout your home, he had to laugh, your reaction and sea of curses filling him with glee.

Yes, Noah didn’t react like this anymore…

Even odder was the fact that you’d seemed to adapt to his presence, no longer getting headaches or nosebleeds when he lingered too close for longer than necessary.

That was… _definitely_ something to ponder, something to look into.

“It looks like I’ll be paying you a visit soon little (y/n).”


	5. Becoming friends

**Jeff the Killer:**

Opening your front door and walking inside with a relieved sigh, you leaned against the wood once it was closed, a small smile coming to your face as you let your eyelids fall shut.

It was nice to be home after such a long day.

“Hey (y/n), where the hell did you put the phone?!” A deep voice called from somewhere in your home, the males light footsteps slowly echoing towards your position.

You heaved another sigh, cracking one of your eyes open just long enough to catch a glimpse of his irritated expression from the living room doorway. “Top drawer in the kitchen.”

“Why the fuck is it there?”

“Because YOU keep ordering in pizza and I’m the one who has to pay for it! Can’t I just make you something tonight? My wallet hurts…” You grumbled, not noticing the way his eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of a homemade dinner. He was quick to cover this though, turning around and walking back to the sofa with an exasperated ‘ _fine then’_.

He was an odd man, that was for sure, but you’d slowly gotten used to his visits as of late. The first time he’d come over after saving you, you’d thanked him again and sheepishly offered him dinner, not knowing that you’d just inevitably made yourself his meal ticket whenever he pissed off the other residents of the mansion.

Which was a lot.

His visits didn’t bother you anymore though, and you’d actually come to view him as a friend. A sometimes loud, threatening and semi violent friend, but a friend all the same.

“Alright,” you called out, a small smile on your face as you pulled away from the door. “What do you want for dinner then?”

“Anything’s fine, just no soup.”

“…oh. OH!” Right, the whole mouth thing. “Sure, no problem. I’ll go get started soon, just let me relax for a bit first.”

“…Thanks (y/n).”

“Not a problem Jeff, you know I enjoy the company.”

 

**Eyeless Jack:**

You’d become friends with the odd man after his apology, his gentlemanly manner completely at odds with how he’d tried to break into your home in the beginning.

It had been odd to wake up to him knocking on your window the first time, his gravelly voice softly apologising for his misdeeds as he made no move to enter your home. You’d found it shocking and a little disturbing, but after listening to him start to walk away, you’d gotten up and cautiously opened your window- accepting his apology in a mumble.

That was where all this began.

It was rather common to find him waiting outside your bedroom window at night now, his patient form not making a move to enter without an invitation. Jack, as he’d introduced himself, was a rather soft spoken man, his voice seeming to be severely underused.

He never came by before 11pm, and he never accepted your offers of snacks or dinner.

Odd, but then again he was an odd man. An odd friend, as you’d recently started viewing him as such.

“Hey Jack, are you sure you don’t want anything? I still have an extra plate leftover from dinner if you’re hungry.” You questioned, watching him as he lazily flicked through one of your books, finding it off how he could read with…well the whole no eyes thing.

“I’m quite alright (y/n), thank you for the offer though.” Jack replied, his head turning to you as he gave a grateful nod all the same. “How was your day?”

“It was fine, I found-” you continued to talk for the two of you, Jack never really one for talking in the first place. No, he was more of a listener, and you’d noticed that he really did like hearing you speak, had even requested that you read a few pages of your favourite book to him before.

Yes, Jack was a friend, and you cared deeply for your friends.

Even if they left horrible black stains all over your home.

 

**Masky:**

It was routine to find small gifts around your home after one of ‘Masky’s’ visits, the man only giving you that name to call him by after his rather overdone apology. It had taken a few attempts to get you to open your door at first, but after seeing him there with the flowers and cake, you just couldn’t find it in yourself to leave him outside in the cold.

And thus started the routine of him wandering over at random times of the day or night, cake and some random trinket in hand whenever you saw him.

You don’t know where he got them, but they were always shiny and bright, leaving you to laughingly refer to him as a bird- hiding all his findings in your home like it was his nest.

“Hey Masky?” You called from your sink, eyeing the contents in curiosity.

“Yeah?”

“Why is there jewellery in with the dishes?” You heard him curse before coming over to you, seemingly nervous as he quickly looked the objects over. After a few seconds he seemed to relax, laughing and patting your shoulder in relief as he leaned against the counter.

“Oh, it’s just something I found on the job- didn’t want it to go down the drain you know? It was all dirty and covered is bl-muck so I had to soak it for a bit.”

“Oh.” Was all you said, looking at the small chain with a smile, already wondering where he’d stash it after it was dry.

Your friends was odd, that was for sure.

But you wouldn’t have him any other way.

“Hey (y/n), want any of this before I finish it off?” Said friend called, hovering anxiously by the rest of the cheesecake he’d brought over today.

“Nah, you go for, I’ve had enough for today.” Smiling over at him as he seemed to radiate a giddy aura, you had to shake your head at his antics, having no idea how thankful he was that you’d not noticed the red tinge to the dish water.

“Thanks (y/n), I’ll bring you an extra piece tomorrow!” And he would, but you already knew that he’d be the one to eat it anyway.

 

**Hoodie:**

Standing outside your home silently, you waited for your new friend to show up, your self-proclaimed escort always accompanying you on your walks now.

He was a strange guy, rather quiet and shy as well, but you’d quickly warmed up to him after he’d first offered to accompany you out on your routine walks. It had taken awhile to get used to his strange mask and hood, but after the first few trips, it was as much a part of him as his shy manner of speaking was.

He was a _very_ quiet speaker, and it sometimes made it hard to understand him, you never told him so though. No, it’d obviously taken a lot of courage on his part to give you that note explaining what’d been going on, and it was that courage you knew he had, that was slowly but surely clearing up his speech.

With each trip out, he spoke a little louder.

With each trip out, his stutter softened that much more.

It was nice, and you were glad he was becoming more comfortable around you.

“(Y-y/n), are y-you ready to go?” His quiet voice called from your left, making you grin over at him in joy.

“Of course I am Hoodie, now let’s get going, you need to tell me all about your day!”

“B-But my…m-my-”

You cut him off, already use to his argument.

“I don’t care if you stutter, you know that. Just talk all you want, I like listening to you.” And you did, because he seemed so happy whenever he got on a role, chattering away about this and that before realizing such and blushing so red you could practically see it under that black fabric covering his face.

You didn’t know how often he got the chance to just relax and talk about nothing, but it seemed to do wonders for him and his confidence.

He was your friend, your protector, and you’d help him out just like he’d offered to help you.

“W-well, today M-Masky and I w-went and-” Yes, you really did like listening to his soothing voice, no matter how quiet it was at the moment.

 

**Laughing Jack:**

Jack’s visits were just as common as finding that damn box nowadays, his appearance no longer sending you to a dead faint. Sure, he was rather startling with his tall form and odd appearance, but you’d slowly gotten used to it, viewing him as a …well, sort of friend, even if you were half convinced he was a hallucination.

It was routine to find him lounging on your bed, candy wrappers littering your room as he made himself at home, corny jokes flowing from his mouth like water as you tried hard to supress your amusement.

It only seemed to encourage him tough.

“What do you call a-”

“Jack, _please_ just stop.”

“Fine then, did you hear about the toast incident?”

“…what?”

“Well, I don’t want to _butter_ on about it! Ahahahahaaha!”

“…” turning away and letting out a shaky sigh, you grinned to yourself and tried to figure out where to send the damn box this time. Every time you donated it to a shelter or toy drive or whatever- It’d just appear back a few days later, a very happy clown coming along for the ride.

“Oh shut up (y/n), that was _funny_! Pfftahaahhaa.”

“ _You_ shut up and just eat your damn candy already.”

“Way ahead of you _Sweetie_ ~”

Yes, he _was_ intimidating, his horrifying appearance echoing into his manner from time to time, leaving you a little scared-

-But after cracking a few jokes like that, it was hard to remember the way his eyes had looked when you spoke of just throwing the box out and ridding yourself of his ‘annoying’ laughter.

You wouldn’t though, because despite all odds, despite all the irritating pranks and candy wrappers and the almost sickeningly sweet smell he gave off…you’d grown rather attached to him.

 

**Ticci Toby:**

Despite knowing he’d followed you around for some time, Toby was rather sweet. He’d come by a few days after you’d busted him and introduced himself, twitching and stuttering as he compulsively cracked and popped his neck.

You’d forgiven him, noting how wound up he’d seemed, and had invited him in for a drink. A drink turned into dinner, and dinner turned into a late night of talking and joking with the odd man, his twitches never once being brought into question as you knew how sensitive some people could be about them.

They were as much a part of him as anything else, so why question it?

He seemed to enjoy that, because he just kept coming back like a lost puppy. You’d come home to find him seated on your doorstep, excitedly jumping up to tell you this or that as you grinned and let him talk, chiming in as you put things away or started dinner. You’d quickly come to see him as a friend, expecting his random visits and the gifts he brought with him.

It ranged from warm clothing to the odd hat or scarf…

…to a badly made version of the same thing, the man obviously having attempted to make the scarf himself. You didn’t turn his gift away though, and you even wore his homemade scarf out despite the looks it got you.

The first time he’d seen you wearing it, he’d twitched like a madman for the rest of the day, his stutter picking up as he questioned you.

“W-why di-did you we-wear it o-out?!” He fidgeted and couldn’t stay still as he spoke, following you into your home, helping you carry your grocery bags in with you.

“Because I like it and you put a lot of time and thought into it. I don’t care what other people think, _I_ like it and that’s all that matters!”

“B-But it l-looks so bad!” he protested, his neck popping as he spoke, his hands busy with putting food away in your cupboards.

“My friend made it for me and that’s all that matters. And hey, if I ever make _you_ one, you have to wear it as well~ maybe something in pink, hmmm?” You teased, smirking at him as he seemed to calm down again, his twitches dying off as he shook his head smugly in your direction, grin forming under his mouth guard.

“I-I’ll have y-you know that p-pink is _t-totally_ my colour (y-y/n). N-Nothing could l-look bad on me!”

 

**BEN Drowned:**

The little Link wannabe- though you’d never say that to his face- was a much a friend now as he was a pain in the ass.

It had taken awhile, but you’d both come to a middle ground. He wouldn’t hamper your gaming progress or mess with your computer, and you’d let him wander around your home to do as he pleased- on the condition he didn’t destroy anything.

It was common to find the two on you in your living room now, both of you in your own worlds as you played whatever you got your hands on first. If you got the console, he’d grab the computer or handheld, the two of you always racing in to try and get what you wanted first.

You’d come to enjoy having him on your side, especially when he used his ghostly mojo and messed with the hackers online, sending you into fits of laughter whenever they glitched out with a curse. Yes, having BEN on your good side was well worth it, even if he did happen to still get on your nerves from time to time.

“Oh come on BEN, I’m almost done with it, just half an hour and you can have a go, okay?” You pleaded, eyeing the console as he got to it seconds before you, his red and black eyes looking at you smugly as he gripped the controller in victory.

“No can do babe, no can do.”

“Ben you little shit, I just need half an hour, you can get it all tomorrow if you want, okay?!” He just grinned, seeming to phase out of existence as you made to lunge at him and wrestle it away. “DAMN IT BEN!”

“Geeze (y/n), you’re working yourself into a tizzy, pfft.”

“I’ll show you a tizzy!”

Yeah, he was your friend.

No matter how much you regretted it sometimes.

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

It had taken a while to get used to the odd man and the conversations he had with his other personality, but after he’d finally introduced himself properly and explained…well, you were a bit more open then.

You were still wary of him, but he…he really looked like he needed someone to talk to.

Liu, he was a rather friendly, albeit awkward man, who always tried his best to make you feel welcome and in a good mood. It didn’t matter how _he_ felt at the time or what had happened, he’d always try and get you to smile. As far as you could tell, something had happened in his past to change him into who he was today, and whatever it was, it must have been very…traumatizing.

And then you had _Sully_. Now, Sully didn’t seem to care for anything or anyone but Liu, and even then they got into arguments from time to time. Whenever Sully spoke, Liu’s voice would become deeper, slightly rougher as the other personality took control.

You got along rather well with Liu, and could even go as far as to consider him a good friend. Sully on the other hand…he liked to irritate you.

He liked to wind you up and watch you pout or grumble, seemed to get a real kick out of it no matter how much Liu apologized.

And yet despite everything, you considered him a friend too.

“- **him** -Sully please st- **and then that bitch Jane-** _Sully!_ **Don’t cut me off!”**

“Sully, you’re my friend and I love you, but if you keep talking I’m going to start beating my head against the table. You’ve been whining for an hour!”

Silence flooded the room immediately after those words left your lips, a heavy feeling settling in the air.

“ **…** (y/n)? **...** (y/n), did you mean that?”

“Mean what?” You questioned, looking curiously at the man as his suddenly dark eyes watched you intently, your attention completely leaving what you were doing beforehand.

“Sully…you consider him a friend?”

“Of course. You’re my friends and I care about you both, no matter how irritating one of you may get from time to time. ”

“…Thank you (y/n) **…I don’t whine...”**

 

**The Observer:**

It had taken weeks to come to terms with the fact that this… _man_ …had taken to popping over to visit you at all hours of the day or night- randomly appearing in your home and startling you senseless. Or, it had taken weeks to come to terms with the fact that there wasn’t _a thing_ you could do to _stop_ him.

The first few times it’d happened you’d called the police, but after they turned up nothing and eventually started ignoring you…well…

Honestly, you weren’t even sure he was real at this point, half convinced he was just something your lonely mind had conjured up to keep you entertained. You couldn’t believe that though, especially after he indirectly admitted to planting all those annoying devices around your home.

 _And_ to carving that weird symbol into the trees in your front yard…into the counter… some of the doorways and walls…

That damn thing was everywhere, and another always seemed to pop up after each of his ‘visits’. Thank god you’d never found one in your bedroom.

Despite that though, and despite his bad habits and odd need to try and irritate or annoy you from time to time, you’d gotten used to him, to his visits and odd looks. Hell, you’d also come to appreciate how Noah sometimes seemed to disappear off the face of the earth whenever the shadow clad man stepped into your home.

As weird or downright creepy as he could be, you still found yourself caring for him, even if it was only because he kept Noah away in the beginning. Yes he was _still_ a creep, and yes he was _still_ irritating with all his questions and teasing.

But he was, and you’d only admit it very reluctantly, a friend.

A very odd and possibly _inhuman_ friend, but a friend all the same.

“(Y/n) dear, Noah’s heading for your door again.”

“Do your freaky voodoo stuff then! I had bruises for a week after he got his hands on me last time!” You pleaded a little, still nervous at the thought of the box incident. Sure, you could stand up for yourself, but why tempt the situation if you had a solution sitting right next to you?

“And why would I do that?” The odd, underlying echo of his voice made you pout as you shifted nervously, catching sight of Noah from your window as he started towards your home. The bastard next to you was enjoying this way too much.

“Because you’re my friend damn it, and friends _help_ each other!”

His head tilted to the side then, his seemingly glowing lenses looking at you as you sensed the intrigue he seemed to radiate. Honestly, it was so hard to tell what he was feeling when you couldn’t make out the details of his face…

“You consider _me_ a friend? _That’s not very wise (y/n)._ ” the echo and distortion of his voice picked up a little as he said that, his gleaming teeth slightly visible as he smirked over at you.

“Just shut the hell up and do something already…please?”

“As you wish _‘friend’_.”

God damn him and his need to be dramatic.


	6. Developing feelings

**Jeff the Killer:**

Jeff was well versed in a lot of things life had to offer.

Sex, murder, sin in many a form- he’d sampled a good majority of it. He had scars, and they had stories, ones he’d never tell a single living soul. He _took_ what he wanted, he _stole_ what wasn’t given, and he _never_ gave a second thought to anything people may think.

So why, after all these years of solitude and carefree living, did he…care what _you_ thought.

Why, when you looked at him, did he want you to have a _good_ opinion of him?

He was a murderer, he was something people whispered about in fear- Why should he care what one person thought?

Jeff couldn’t find the answer, and it was driving him up the wall.

He would have lashed out and gotten rid of the problem at its source, but after picking up his knife again and looking at you? He just…couldn’t do it. He couldn’t, because the second your eyes locked with his own, he’d felt a calmness he hadn’t experienced in years.

And as always, you lived to see another day, unaware of his previous train of thought.

He could have, would have killed you many times, but it was the warmth you made him feel that stopped him in his tracks.

It was the light in your eyes.

The kind way you looked at _him_ of all people.

The smile you always had to offer.

He just...couldn’t do it, and it was driving him crazy.

 

**Eyeless Jack:**

Jack was, as far as he could reason, perfectly healthy.

So why, when in your presence, did he feel feverish?

Why, whenever you looked to him with a smile, did he feel his throat constricting- his words almost chocking him as he fought to speak?

He had many symptoms- insomnia, irritability, the heightening of his senses.

Yes, he was very ill, and as far as he could tell, _you_ were the cause.

His insomnia? You were always at the forefront of his mind as of late, keeping him from getting a good night’s rest, or any rest at all.

His irritability? Everyone who wasn’t you suddenly seemed to not be enough, to be _wrong_.

And his senses? If you touched him, even a graze of your fingers over his own gloved ones, his skin would light on fire, sending tingles throughout his body. He could pick up or recall your unique scent easily, and it always made his mouth water- even if he wasn’t hungry. And when he saw you?

Your smile burned into his mind, your figure his dreams, your hair- he could almost feel it on his fingertips.

Yes, he was very ill.

And he had no idea why, or what to do about it.

Because killing you, as reasonable as it seemed, was out of the question just as quickly as he even thought of it.

 

**Masky:**

It was strange for him to feel so …attentive.

So fixated on something.

Usually, his attention would drift around. From people, to things, to places or jobs, he never stayed on one thing for too long. But you…you were something else entirely, a sudden new fixture in his life that he enjoyed much more than he’d ever expected.

You made him laugh, you made him happy, _you made him feel._

And he hadn’t felt anything other than boredom or the rush of another person’s misery in longer than he could even recall.

Sure he had Hoodie, and he cared for his friend dearly- but this was different, this was…this was something he’d _needed_ , but hadn’t _known_.

The way his face flushed when you teased him, the way his entire body would tingle when your fingers brushed against his own…

It was new, so new and overwhelming, but he _craved_ for it like it was water and he’d never had a drink before in his life.

The soft feeling he’d get when you dozed off against his shoulder unintentionally, the way you could make him smile without even trying… Hell, even the way you irritated him from time to time drove him on.

Drove him to try and remember back in his past, made him recall things he thought needed to keep you happy and smiling. Because he liked it when you were happy, when you smiled at him and set his heart racing.

The main thing he could recall? _Girls like gifts_ \- so gifts he got you, taking whatever he could from jobs, even enlisting Hoodie to swipe anything shiny a woman may like.

He didn’t know why he did it, didn’t know why your shock and bashfulness made him feel giddy and light hearted. He didn’t know, or recall, a lot of things.

But he _did_ know that he liked the way you made him feel.

And if Slender continued to mutter about _‘instinctive courting behaviour’_ and ‘ _infatuated proxys’_ , then maybe the masked man would learn a thing or two.

Maybe.

 

**Hoodie:**

Recently, Hoodie had been more nervous than usual and it was really bothering him for once.

He enjoyed spending time with you, but even the mere thought of it after accidentally almost hugging you left him faint and light headed. It had been a mistake, an instinct he couldn’t name- but the urge to wrap his arms around you and hold you close the other night had been _so_ intense that it was still effecting him a week later.

His chest would tighten upon seeing you, leaving him breathless and unable to speak, even when you prodded him to.

His face would flame when you smiled or laughed at something he’d said, and he’d never been so thankful for his mask.

His heart? It would pound, like he’d just run down a particularly fast victim, one who’d almost escaped.

And thinking back, all of these things had started before the almost-hugging-incident, and it only concerned him more. He’d never really felt anything like this before- and if he had, it’d never been this intense.

It was scaring him if he was honest about it, and the reason for that fear lay entirely with _you_.

What if you noticed? What if you picked up on his strange behaviour? What if you questioned him about it?

What if you knew what sort of thoughts he had in the dead of night, when he was entirely alone with just the memory of your smile for company?

Yes, he was terrified, but he _couldn’t_ find it in himself to stop going to see you each night.

No, he couldn’t do that to you, not when your safety was on the line. He had to protect you.

But who would protect you from _him_?

 

**Laughing Jack:**

Jack certainly hadn’t expected this to happen, hadn’t even considered it a possibility.

It was a very gradual thing, a smile here, a joke there. It also the small things you did and didn’t even realize, your habits, your quirks and the way you held yourself.

No, Jack hadn’t expected to feel this warmth in his chest, and it was an odd occurrence because he’d honestly never felt anything like it before. Not even candy made him feel as giddy as your presence did and it alarmed him a great deal.

He knew he was acting odd, even for himself, but he just couldn’t help it. He was stuck in your home for the time being, and even just seeing you sent a rush through his body he couldn’t fight off. So he joked, he whined, he acted out- because it made you look at him. It made you pay attention to him and acknowledge his presence.

He liked it when you did that, when you looked over and actually _saw_ him- when you didn’t pretend he was just a figment of your imagination.

And for once, Jack found that he didn’t want you to send his box away to some unsuspecting person.

No, he was quite content here.

 

**Ticci Toby:**

It wasn’t hard, nor unexpected of him to begin developing feelings for you, especially considering that you were the _only one_ to treat him like an actual person as far back as he could recall.

You appreciated everything he did, or tried to do, for you. You _smiled_ , and _laughed_ , and _spoke_ to him. You joked, and touched him, and…and when he looked at you…

He didn’t know what to name the warm feeling in his chest whenever he saw you, but he… liked it. He liked the way his stomach would work itself into a tizzy when you got close, liked the way his mouth would pull into a smile whenever you so much as looked at him.

He liked it when your hands grazed against his own, he liked the tingles he got when he caught the smell of your perfume or body wash in the air, and then there were the odd dreams he’d wake up from in the dead of night- his body tense and his mind confused as he tried to recall what he’d just dreamt of…

Yes, he _liked_ it.

What he _didn’t_ like however, was the suddenness of it all, the change. He liked to be in control, to know what was going on and why.

And yes, he had been avoiding you a little because of it.

But only because he needed time to get used to this new feeling, he needed time to try and name it.

After that….after that, well, who knows?

 

**BEN Drowned:**

BEN knew he should have seen this coming, because wasn’t it a major thing in the majority of the games he played? Didn’t every hero, after saving the damsel in distress, get this feeling in their chest?

Didn’t Link get the same thing when thinking of Zelda?

As far as BEN could tell, this was meant to happen, he’d doomed himself to it after stepping in when you’d hit your head.

Yes, the tingles he got when you touched him were normal, even if you were wrestling him for a game or controller. And yes, the feeling in his stomach was talked about in every game he’d played, or at _least_ mentioned once.

So, if this were normal, why was he so nervous around you?

Why did he want to hide in your computer, where you couldn’t see, and just watch you? Listen to your voice? Feel your warmth as you eventually hugged the device to your chest, dozing off after hours of reading or working on things?

He didn’t know.

Nothing he’d played had ever covered this.

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

You accepted him.

You accepted _them_ where no one ever had before, cared for them even.

Liu had never felt this way before, and neither had Sully. It was…it wasn’t frightening per say, it was just a little off putting. They weren’t used to feeling drawn to another person, weren’t used to feeling attentive and just plain overjoyed at seeing someone.

Whenever you welcomed them into your home with open arms, Liu’s stomach would flutter.

Whenever they heard your voice or laughter, Sully’s attention would slip and he’d find himself unable to be angry.

And when you smiled at them? The way their heart would race had them almost bouncing in their seat, uncertainty and confusion clouding their mind.

No, they weren’t used to feelings like this. It was always hatred and anger and the call of revenge that drove them on beforehand. Then you showed up, and things changed…they changed- if only towards you.

Because things were different now.

 _They_ were different.

The way they reacted to your hugs, or touches or just _you_ was different.

And they had no idea why or what to do about it, especially when the rather… _odd_ dreams started slipping in during the nights where they slept on your sofa.

 

**The Observer:**

He’d noticed how his attention seemed to be slipping away to (y/n) instead of Noah, the boy having taken to locking himself inside at all times, and he’d also noticed how his hosts body seemed to be reacting to her presence.

He’d begun to think it defective when it began overheating in her presence, his face warming whenever she laughed, his palms going clammy whenever she accidentally touched him. Yes, there was _something_ wrong with this body, but he was too invested to change it over yet, so it was something he’d have to deal with.

The racing heart, the strange surges of emotion he couldn’t quite pin down, even the odd twitchiness or tenseness it’d exhibit when too close to her.

Odd, but these weren’t originating within Kevin- no, these things were all coming from him, and the body was picking up on them.

These reactions were too…human for the Observer to believe at first, so he’d taken to avoiding (y/n) slightly, trying desperately to tamper down whatever it may be.

Whenever she would touch him, his shadows – _his real form-_ would crackle, lightly shocking her as he stifled whatever noise tried to make its way from his mouth.

Whenever her scent would hit his nose? He’d find his mouth watering. Strange, since he didn’t crave for food or drink.

Crave…yes that was it. As odd as it was, he had begun to _crave_ this mortal.

This _prey_.

“How very strange…” The Observer muttered, quietly planting the small listening device towards the back of Noah’s room, having wanted something to do to take his mind off (y/n). “This may be becoming a problem.”

Why?

Because whenever he saw or heard of Noah trying to interact with her, trying to apologise and offer help, he felt the strangest feeling bubble up in his chest.

He was…a _very_ territorial being, and it seemed that he’d unknowingly started to consider (y/n) as _his_. His what? He didn’t know, couldn’t even begin to comprehend the strange feelings she brought out of him.

_He didn’t like being uninformed._


	7. When you (try to) go on a date with someone else

**Jeff the Killer:**

Jeff had been acting odd ever since you’d announced that you wouldn’t be home the next night, his pale form seeming to go into shock as you told him of your date plans. He didn’t say a word about it, didn’t mention anything to you, but you had the faintest clue that this was his doing.

You see, the guy had arranged to come pick you up, and now he was an hour late. The cause? Someone had apparently slashed his tires.

Someone…meaning a certain serial killer you knew.

Who else would have done it but Jeff?

“Look, why don’t we just cancel. We won’t be on time for the movie anyway, so what’s the point?” You reasoned into your phone, listening to the guy grumble about this and that before finally agreeing with you and hanging up.

He probably wouldn’t call again, you could tell that much.

Leaning back against the counter as the kitchen window was pried open, you raised a brow at the killer once he was in your home safely.

“What?”

You didn’t respond, only shaking your head in exasperation before walking into your living room and dropping to the couch with a groan.

“Seriously, what’s your problem (y/n)?”

Turning your head just enough to catch his eye, you glared lightly, grumbling to yourself.

“Why did you do that Jeff? Why? It was a free movie and dinner! Do you know how much I have to spend to feed you when you come over?”

“…are you calling me fat?”

“… _for the love of god_. Jeff, you owe me dinner.”

“Yeah yeah, add it to my tab.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE A TAB!”

Not too long after that night, you caught wind of a recent string of murders across town. It was Jeff more than likely, but you had no idea why he’d picked that area.

Or where your date lived.

 

**Eyeless Jack:**

Your date had gone from bad to worse in a flash. You hadn’t really wanted to go in the first place, but he just insisted and kept at it until you agreed, no matter how hesitant you were at the idea.

 _Then_ , then he got handsy and grabby, looking so shocked when you’d slapped him for it.

 _And last but not least_ \- he’d made you walk home.

Yeah, he ditched you there after realizing that you wouldn’t be going home with him.

Looking at the clock once you finally arrived home, you let out a sigh, already knowing Jack would be waiting outside your window to be let in. Kicking off your shoes as you went, you eventually made it to your room, tugging the window open as you walked past to your closet.

“(Y/n)? What were you doing out alone so late at night?”

You just grumbled out a reply, looking at him before sighing and running a hand through your hair.

“I had a date and he made me walk home.”

“…what?”

“Yeah,” you began, finding your PJ’s and taking them with you to the bathroom, your voice carrying to him as you changed. “I didn’t want to go, but he just wouldn’t let up. I wish I’d said no now, I think I have blisters on my feet.”

Jack was silent for the remainder of his visit, yet he seemed…off. Wound up and agitated if the slight rumbles his chest gave from time to time were anything to go by. Curiosity got the better of you eventually, and your hand was on his chest before he even had time to react.

Yeah, it was vibrating.

“Are you…are you purring?” You questioned the stunned man, his arms raised in shock as your amused voice found his ears.

“I do not purr, I growl. I’m irritated with that man for putting you in such a position, so I’m showing it.”

He wore a mask, he had no eyes, and now he growled? Huh, it was something new every day with him, wasn’t it?

“Sure sure, whatever you say.” You smiled, pulling your hand away as he shook his head slightly, sighing as he looked to your teasing expression.

“I do _not_ purr (y/n).” The way he announced it had you giggling to yourself as you went to find a book, the indignant tone he had amusing you all the more.

You didn’t even notice your dates disappearance after that, your mind forgetting about him almost entirely as you went on with your life.

 

**Masky:**

Your date was going well up until the point where he started acting…weird.

He’d constantly be looking behind you nervously, paying more attention to your surroundings than you as you tried to start a conversation.

No, this wasn’t the kind man you gushed to Masky about a few days previously. Now, _now_ he was just…strange.

He seemed a little sleep deprived if you were being honest, the bags under his eyes saying volumes about his current state as he seemed to twitch at every sound around you.

“Are you okay? You seem a little out of it…” You questioned, watching as he seemed to flinch as a girl in a yellow dress walked by.

“…huh? O-oh. Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just a little on edge.”

On edge? It looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Do you wanna, maybe just go home? You look like you could use a few hours sleep.” He jumped up after those words left your mouth, staring wide eyed at the window behind you before mumbling something about going to the bathroom.

Turning in your seat, you saw nothing odd outside apart from an odd note stuck to the window - the strange symbol messily drawn on it making you smile.

Kids these days, always doing the oddest things. Maybe it was one of the owner’s kids that did it and their parents wanted them to feel good about their work?

Whatever, nothing to worry about.

You waited patiently for your date to come back, but once the half hour mark hit? You figured you’d been ditched and just went home with a sigh.

Masky was there waiting for you of course, seemingly pleased as could be as he lounged back on your sofa, masked face turning to look at you as you let out a sigh.

“How’d it go?”

“He ditched me. He left me there to pay for everything and ran off.” You complained lightly, rolling your eyes as you walked over and took a seat next to the man. He seemed to give a pout before shifting in place, moving to lay across your sofa with his head in your lap as he looked up at you from under his mask.

“What an ass, want me to go beat him up for you (y/n), I can make him disappear if you want?” He offered in a jokingly sinister tone, only to fall silent when your hands instinctively found his hair, running through it slowly as you laughed.

He’d never been this…cuddly before. It was new, but kind of nice.

“Maybe, but _only_ break his legs, I’d feel bad if you did anything else.” He seemed to get a kick out of that, laughing softly for a while before falling silent again with a mumble you couldn’t make out.

You sat like that for the remainder of the night, his head in your lap, your hands messing with his hair. It was only after 11 that you decide to get up and make something to eat, much to the complaint of the man who’d found your lap to be a perfect pillow.

Yes, despite the way things had gone, you couldn’t help but feel content, especially when you noticed the new silver chain soaking in the sink, the oddly masculine design making you shake your head in exasperation.

Just where did your friend find all this stuff?

 

**Hoodie:**

During your last walk with Hoodie, you knew you’d rambled about your date a little too much. The shy man was too soft hearted to tell you to stop, but you knew you must have irritated him at least a little.

You couldn’t help it though, you were so excited! You’d never gone on a proper date before, so having someone offer to take you out had almost overwhelmed you.

Looking yourself over in the mirror again, you quickly checked the clock, frowning when you noticed how late your date was. He said he’d come pick you up at 5, and it was almost 6:20 now…

Checking your phone again before shooting him a quick text, you waited for another hour before getting changed into something more comfortable and heading off outside, a disappointed air hanging around you.

Low and behold, not 3 minutes into your silent walk, your hooded friend joined you, not once breaking the silence as you made your way through down the old pathways.

10 minutes later, you spoke up softly.

“He ditched me Hoodie. He didn’t even bother to show up and I’m so embarrassed. Was it something I said or did? What if I-”

He interrupted you then, a gloved hand resting on your shoulder as he pulled you to a stop.

“I-It wouldn’t h-have been anything you d-did (y/n), y-you’re wonderful. H-he’s an idiot f-for not showing u-up.” As he stuttered this out you couldn’t help but blush slightly, a thankful smile lighting up your face as you lightly placed your hand over his own.

“Thank you Hoodie, that means a lot to me, it really does.”

He seemed to fidget for a moment before slowly pulling his hand away, sticking it into his pocket for a moment instead. Slowly, almost tentatively, he pulled out a rose, handing it to you as you looked at it in awe.

It was beautiful, albeit slightly ruffled and crushed- from what you didn’t know, but it was…It looked like something you’d buy before a fancy date. It looked like something you’d give to a very special someone in your life.

“D…do you l-like it (y-y/n)?” He asked, his body language speaking of just how anxious he was to hear your reply.

“Like it? I love it! Where did you get this, it’s beautiful Hoodie!”

“O-oh well. I-I just…” He fell silent for a moment, his masked face turning away from you as he seemed to think something over.

“What, are you a magician or something? Can’t tell me your secrets?”

“Y-yeah…something like t-that.”

Smiling up at him as he mumbled his reply, you slowly reached out and took his hand in your own, tugging him along as you continued down the path. Noticing that he was too stunned to do anything, you shyly laced your fingers with his own, bringing the rose to your face as you smelled it lightly.

Was it just you, or did it faintly smell of copper? Oh well, it was the thought that counted.

“Thank you Hoodie, I really mean it too. Thank you.”

 

**Laughing Jack:**

The date was, to be kind, a disaster.

Ever since telling him why you were getting dressed up in the first place, Jack had done nothing but pester you, doing everything in his power to mess with you and drive you up the wall.

God only knows why, but the clown actually looked rather put out by the whole situation.

That didn’t last for long though, because the second you’d opened the door to greet your date, he was behind you, mocking the man as he pretended to dry retch.

_“Look at him, even I could pull that suit off better!”_

Yep, delusions sucked.

_“And is that perfume?! God, he’s wearing more than you are!”_

You couldn’t do anything about it though, especially with the way your date was looking at you from across the table.

 _“HEY BUDDY! HANDS TO YOURSELF OR I’LL RIP THEM OFF!”_ Flinching away from your date out of shock, you only just noticed that he was trying to hold your hand, making you look at him apologetically.

“Sorry about that, I though a bug just flew by my ear.” A weak excuse, but what else could you say? _‘The psychotic clown I’m hallucinating is currently glaring at you not 3 inches away from your face and it’s freaking me out?’_

Yeah, that’d go over well.

“Not a problem. Are you feeling okay, you seem a little dazed.”

_“Yeah, she got one look at your face and wanted to bolt. I can hold him down if you wanna run for it (y/n), I wouldn’t blame you.”_

Ignore him.

_“But then again, he’d probably follow you home too. Did you see the way he was checking out the waitress? Can you say ‘Hound dog~’”_

“What?!” You questioned suddenly, looking to Jack for clarification. The monochrome clown only grinned back, hands coming to run through the feathers on his collar as he paced behind your confused date.

“I didn’t say anything? Look, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

_“Yeah, she’s fine. Now go jump in traffic, gone on, I’ll save your seat!”_

“Jack!” Frowning at him, you stopped short when you caught the uncomfortable look on your dates face, already having some idea of what he was thinking.

“My name’s not jack (y/n). Look…I think I should just go home. I’ve had a long day and I’m a little tired, I’ll call you okay?”

 _“Buh-bye~, I spat in your food by the way!”_ Jack seemed to cheer up the second your date was out of sight, your stunned form not knowing what to do as he sat down in the now free seat- face pulled into a large grin as he dropped a few pieces of candy before you.

_“Have at, I made them just for you (y/n), and you can have them now the bastard is gone~”_

**Ticci Toby:**

Your date had seemed so out of the blue, so unexpected and surprising. This guy you worked with had come up to you the day before, asking you to lunch in a very polite tone.

You’d agreed hesitantly, a little wary of the sudden offer. There was something about him that just seemed too good to be true, and it had you a little on edge.

But it was just lunch though right? What’s the worst that could come of it?

A lot apparently, because you were currently seated on your front doorstep, eyes red and puffy, paint covering the nice clothes you’d picked out to wear.

“(Y-y/n)? (Y/n), w-what ha-happened?” A very familiar voice asked, prompting you to release another sob as you hid your face in your hands. “A-are you hurt?”

“I’m…I’m sorry Toby, I must l-look like an idiot.” You sniffled, finally looking up to him as he crouched before you, a hand tentatively reaching out to touch your paint covered cheek.

“Who did this to you.” If you’d have been a little calmer, you would have picked up on the lack of stutter. You may also have picked up on the fact that it was a demand and not a question.

“I-I had a date and…well, it didn’t go so well.” Your eyes teared up a little again, but you fought back the waterworks when you noticed how tense he’d become. Swallowing slightly and looking at him, you gathered up what little composure you had and smiled, smiled as brightly as you could. “I’m glad you came back Toby, I’ve missed you.”

He was silent for a little while, his gloved hand never leaving your face as he seemed to just watch you, take you in.

“I-I…m-missed y-you too. I-I’m sorry f-for not com-coming around for so l-long.” He uttered out lowly, regret leaking into his voice as his covered eyes took in your stained form and sad expression. “I-I promise I w-won’t be gone that long e-ever a-again. I won’t l-let anyone h-hurt you l-like this again.”

“Thank you Toby, that’s really sweet of you to say. How about we go inside? I still need lunch…and a bath apparently.”

“O-Okay (y/n).” You never noticed how he seemed to simmer with rage whenever he looked into your red tinted eyes that day, you also never noticed that your phone had been unlocked and looked through while you were in the bathroom cleaning up.

No, you didn’t notice anything, too content to be spending time with your friend as he goofed around in an attempt to cheer you up, his hands lingering on your arms and body a little longer than necessary as he played around.

You _did_ notice the way your co-worker never showed up for work the next day though, and when you found out about his murder? You were horrified.

To think something like that could happen to someone you knew.

How horrible.

 

**BEN Drowned:**

Your date had been all set and ready to go, and for once, you had been so excited about it. You’d never really been one for dates or dating in general before this, but there was just something about this guy…something about you two just clicked.

But then, the day before you two were set to go to dinner- the texts started.

_Him: **Hey baby, how about you show me the goods?**_

_You:…excuse me?_

_Him: **The goods- you know. If I’m paying for dinner and all that shit, I at least wanna know I’m getting something good out of it. ;)**_

_Him: Omg, I’m so sorry, I didn’t send those I swear!_

_You: Really? Did your friend get your phone or something?_

That was…reasonable you guessed…

_Him: **Jk, Send nudes or the dates off.**_

_Him: I DIDN’T DO THAT! MY PHONE’S PLAYING UP I SWEAR!_

_You: What, did it just type that up and send it on its own?! Screw off._

_Him: Babe, I swear, it’s not me._

_Him: **It’s this raging monster I’ve got in my pants. Wanna see? ; )**_

_You: Don’t bother with coming over tomorrow. Lose my number._

You didn’t bother to read anything he sent after that, turning off your phone just to be sure he didn’t start calling you.

“BEN, I just don’t know what happened, he seemed like such a great guy…” You pouted the next day, lounging back next to the boy/ghost/thing instead of getting dressed up for dinner as planned.

“Eh, he’s just a douche, what can you do? Just say no next time someone hits on you (y/n), it’ll save us both a lot of trouble apparently.” He said, a seemingly satisfied aura around him as he proceeded to completely destroy one of the enemy team. “Besides, isn’t this better than some fancy ass restaurant?”

“Yeah, I suppose it is. Wanna order in pizza or something?”

“Already did.”

“Awesome.”

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

You didn’t know how it happened, but not an hour before your date, Liu had gotten sick.

As in, _very_ sick.

His temperature was way too high, and he couldn’t even string together a full sentence as he lay in your bed, your fretting form hovering by the door as you called the guy who’d asked to take you out tonight.

“I know I said I could go, but my friend’s really sick and I don’t want to- what, no _you_ don’t under- _No!_ Now you listen here you _bastard_ , do me a favour and lose my number. Don’t you _ever_ talk to me again!”

Hanging up angrily, you walked back into your room and sat down next to Liu. Absentmindedly stroking his cheek with the back of your fingers, you noted how odd his stitches felt against your skin.

Odd…but not unpleasant.

“Hey Liu, how are you feeling?” You asked softly, worrying your lip slightly as you looked over his ruffled form. His scarf was discarded on your floor, his jacket next to it, and even his usually neat hair was a tangled mess right now.

“(Y/n)- ** _Like shit._** -I’m _sorry_ - ** _fuck_ that guy** \- I _really_ am-” He began again, your ears barely able to tell who was talking due to his irritated throat.

“Shhh, it’s _fine_ , I don’t care. You two stay here for as long as you need to okay? I don’t want you getting any worse if I can help it.”

With a sigh he fell quiet, his hooded eyes watching you as you hummed lightly to yourself, eventually moving to doze off next to him.

“Sully, I feel bad for lying to her… **Would you rather she have left you for that bastard? Gone out and what, have him do who knows what to her?**...I just… **suck it up** …You’re right, but I still feel bad. **Yeah... but it’s this or tying her up, and I think she’ll appreciate our restraint if she ever finds out.** ”

 

**The Observer:**

“I had a lot of fun tonight (y/n), thank you for letting me take you out to dinner.” Your date said with a grin, leaning against your front door as you hid your tired sigh.

Great, he was _still_ talking.

That was all he’d done the entire time- it would have been a great date if he knew how to talk about anything other than himself…

“Yeah…well, I’m going to head off to bed, have a nice night okay?”

“Oh? Do you want some company or-”

The second your date had moved to step inside your home, an odd growling noise had seemed to echo throughout the building, your head feeling dizzy as static lightly sounded in your ears.

Lightly for you, but your date on the other hand…he was covering his ears harshly, looking behind you in terror before turning tail and bolting away- not even once stopping to check on you as blood ran down his face like a faucet.

Standing there frozen in place, you watched with wide eyes as dark tendrils seemed to flow out from behind you, looping around you before reaching out to slam your door closed.

The shock quickly wore off then and you knew exactly who was responsible for this- you could feel him, standing close enough for that odd shadow to brush against your skin, sending small shocks through you form.

Not unpleasant, but it felt very odd.

“I’m a little shocked you’re still standing (y/n) dear, you really have gotten accustomed to my presence…” His hot breath brushed at your neck as he let out a chuckle, only pulling away when you moved to face him.

There was silence for a moment, then you heaved a sigh and looked to him, eyebrows raised in question.

“Do I even need to ask what _that_ was about?”

“No, probably not. You’re such a naughty girl (y/n), sneaking off without telling me. You’ll hurt my feelings if you keep doing that.” Huffing grumpily as you shuffled past him, you just shook your head in annoyance, grumbling to yourself as you went to change into something more comfortable.

“I’m not your pet Observer, you don’t own me.” You paid no mind to him after that, half thankful for his interruption, half annoyed at it. Sure, you didn’t like the creep that had taken you out, and you had a _faint_ idea of what he’d have tried to do if he hadn’t been scared away by your friend, but at the same time, the slightly peeved aura The Observer seemed to radiate while talking about your date annoyed you to no end.

You didn’t have to tell him anything.

“No…no I don’t suppose I do.” The way he said that was odd, the tone of his voice trying to convey something you couldn’t understand.  You reacted too late though, because he was already grinning at you by the time you turned back to look at him curiously, just standing there as if he hadn’t said a thing. “Now, I have things that need doing, goodnight (y/n) dear, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You never heard from your date again, the man seeming to have dropped off the face of the planet. Actually…no one seemed to hear from him, not even his closest friends.

He just…disappeared.

* * *

 

Up next: When they acknowledge their feelings


	8. When he acknowledges his feelings

**I just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone reading this, especially those who’ve commented or favorited so far. You’re all amazing, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

**Jeff the Killer:**

It hit him out of the blue one day, the two of you just lazing around you home, both doing your own thing as the hours passed by slowly.

One second, he was watching you cart around an empty box, and the next, he was floored by the realization that-

‘ _Fuck_. I’m in love with her.’ It’d come to him out of nowhere, but if he really thought about it, he could have seen this from miles away. The little things you did that made him feel slightly light hearted, the way you paid attention to him and listened when he had an opinion (which was a lot), even the way you just put up with his company…

Fuck, he should have seen this coming sooner.

“Jeff, what’s up, you’re looking a little pale over there. Oh wait, never mind, you always look like that….ehehe. Sorry.”

“Fuck off (y/n)…”

“Geeze, fine, what’s got your panties in a bunch today?”

_‘What the hell do I do now?! Fuck…fuck…fuck…’_

**Eyeless Jack:**

It had taken at least a week or two for the man to come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t sick.

No, it was something else entirely, and it was just as chilling to him when he realized it.

He’d had to take a step back and recall all your interactions from a detached viewpoint to finally see it, but once he had, there was no denying it any longer. His reaction to you, to finding out that you’d had a date, or to the man who’d made you walk home alone…

Yes, it was very obvious now.

He was infatuated with you, in love as some would call it.

It was odd to realize, and even odder to try and understand. Yes, he knew all about what love was, physically, he just couldn’t understand the entire emotional side of it and it bothered his greatly. It bothered him even more to realize that before loving you, he’d started to care for you first and hadn’t even noticed the transition.

“Hey Jack?”

“Yes?”

It was the soft sound of your voice, the smile you wore around him, even the way you had started to casually touch him- paying no mind to the black secretions his eyes gave.

He knew you had to spend a while after each of his visits scrubbing the stains out of wherever he’d been, but you’d never turned him away once, instead welcoming him with open arms nearly each night.

“What are you reading? It looks interesting…”

Looking down as the book he’d brought with him, he inwardly cursed before hesitantly naming the title, wary of your reaction.

“It’s medical textbook _-‘The safe removal and storage of organs’_.”

You were silent for a moment, just staring before grinning up at him, nudging him with your foot as his blue mask stared ominously in your direction.

“Cool, just don’t go practicing on me or I’ll kick you out faster than you can say _‘Sorry (y/n)’._ ”You didn’t flinch away, you didn’t kick him out of your home, and you didn’t question him further.

_‘I love you.’_

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jack couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, and didn’t even notice the way his cheeks warmed as you moved over to lean against him, reading over his shoulder as he flicked through the book.

 

**Masky:**

It really hit him the first time he’d used your lap as a pillow, your soft legs cushioning his head as he looked up at you from underneath his mask.

The entire time he lay on you, his heart pounded, his palms were sweaty and clammy- and he was just waiting for you to tell him to get off of you. You didn’t though, and he spent hours contently resting, finally finding a way to doze off for more than a few minutes at a time.

It was sometime after waking up from his third nap with your hands lazily running through his hair, that it hit him. Looking up at your content face, he slowly felt the warmth in his chest take a name, felt the racing of his heart spell something out.

This love, it was what he craved from you, needed, and it overwhelmed him a little as he tried to come to terms with it.

He…he loved you, and that was why he cared so much. That was why he wanted to be around you, to feel you and hear your voice as often as possible, and it explained so much.

Never taking his eyes from your face, he lay like that for hours, just listening to you breath or talk or watch TV.

Masky had never felt so at peace before.

‘I love her.’

He smiled slightly, only to start grumbling as you prodded him to sit up, apparently wanting something to eat.

_‘I love (y/n) (l/n).’_

 

**Hoodie:**

He’s come to terms with his feelings pretty easily after a while, but actually _acknowledging_ them was something else entirely.

Ever since that night when he’d given you that flower, you’d taken to inviting him into your home after walks, never taking no for an answer. You batted off all his weak protests with ease, and you didn’t let up until he felt at least a little welcome in your home, making sure to tell him that the door was always open if he wanted to visit.

You made him food or drinks and you let him have his privacy as well, leaving the room so he could eat in peace without worry of you seeing his face. He always found it odd that you didn’t bother him about his mask, but it was very much appreciated.

Slowly, he’d become used to visiting you, and even slower- he’d become used to his feelings.

Yes, he was used to the way you made him blush, used to the way his heart would race and his palms would get clammy. He was used to a lot of the things you made him feel.

But realizing the extent of those feelings and acknowledging them frightened him senseless.

It hit him one night during your usual walks, his body swaying as he became light headed, your worried voice only just reaching his ears as he inwardly panicked.

He didn’t just _like_ you, or your friendship. No, he loved it, loved you.

He….he _loved_ you.

_‘I…I…l-love her. Oh god, I love (y/n)!’_

The realization terrified him, shook him to his very core. And yes, as much as he liked the feeling and how happy it made him, he was horrified at how you might react if you found out.

“Are you okay Hoodie? We can stop for a while if you’d like.” Your soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he’d only just realized that you’d wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him stay steady as he swayed slightly.

“I-I’m fine (y-y/n), sorry f-for worrying you.” He apologized, silently pleading with you to keep holding him, even for just a little while.

The gods must have listened to him, because you slowly rested your free hand on his chest, seemingly worried when you felt how fast his heart was beating.

“Are you sure? Your heart is racing…”

And it was, oh god it was. You were so close to him, touching him like you actually could come to care for him the way he did for you.

He’d give up anything in the world for that to happen.

_‘I l-love her. I really do love her.’_

 

**Laughing Jack:**

The acknowledgment of his feelings came slowly and with a lot of confusion on his part.

You see, Jack was made… _designed_ for friendship and fun- to play, and do magic tricks, and make children’s lives more entertaining. He was made to be the _best_ friend you could ever ask for (Even if he had been warped and twisted into what he was today.)

Having no idea why he felt the need to touch you, or keep your attention to himself, or why your smile made him feel so _damn_ giddy- Jack was at a loss.

 _Until_ he discovered daytime TV.

Soap operas to be more precise.

Bored out of his mind while you were out, the monochrome clown had taken to channel surfing, watching this and that, _anything_ that could keep him entertained for five minutes. And _that_ was how he discovered what he was feeling. After one too many sappy confessions scenes, Jack was hit with the realisation that-

He loved you, and _not_ in the way he was designed for.

He wasn’t made to deal with serious feelings like this, and it was a shock to him that he could even have them. But one thought of your smiling face, you wonderful laugh, and he had to concede that-yes, you made his heart race.

You made his face flush.

You made him want to hug, and cuddle, and just be near you.

You, the one who thought him a hallucination, made him feel more alive and giddy than he ever had before.

And just thinking about it sent him into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Oh, what a joke he’d become.

“I-ahahahha- _I love (y/n)_! Pffftahahaha…aha _haa_ ……oh _god_ , I love her.”

 

**Ticci Toby:**

It took a few weeks, but eventually Toby’s mind supplied a word to go along with the feelings currently flooding his system.

The realization hit him late one night, the both of you having been watching a movie in your living room. You’d dozed off though, your form leaning against his shoulder as his distracted mind paid more attention to the warm feeling you flooded him with than what was happening on the screen.

He’d spent a good five minutes just…looking at your sleeping face, your content expression sending flutters through his stomach again, one of his hands tentatively reaching up to brush a strand of hair from your face. It paused a few inches away though, his mind freezing up as it hit him like a ton of bricks, a single word racing around in his head violently.

This feeling…it was _love_.

The sudden realization almost sent him into an episode, his shock usually making him lash out violently. The soft, content sigh you let out stopped that though, calming him instantly as he realized you’d more than likely get hurt if he lashed out right now.

Almost immediately afterwards, his shock made way for awe, his eyes wide as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he _could_ love, that he’d _found_ someone to care for.

And he did care for you a great deal… _loved_ you immensely.

Looking back over the past few weeks now, Toby realized just how blind he’d been. It should have been obvious with the way you made his heart race. The flutters in his stomach, his pleasant reactions to your touch, everything should have clued him in early on.

He…he loved you.

Grinning giddily under his mouth guard, Toby giggled to himself, his cheeks flushed and warm as he let his mind wander.

 _‘I…I love (y/n)…_ ’

 

**BEN Drowned:**

It had finally hit him sometime over the next few days, his red and black eyes widening as he paused his game at a very crucial moment.

Sure, he’d figured as much, and had assumed _that_ was what his feelings were hinting at.

But to actually think about it and face it head on?

He hadn’t done that, had unconsciously tried to avoid it even.

But no, here he was sitting in the middle of your living room while you were out, head spinning as he tried to comprehend the thought that had just hit him like a freight train.

The realization that-

“Oh…” He drawled out, staring blankly at the screen before him, heart hammering wildly in his chest. “Oh fuck.”

“ _’Oh fuck’_ what?” Your voice startled him out of his thoughts as you pulled the front door open, stepping inside with a grin. “Did you die or something?”

“ _Nothing_ , it was nothing! Like I’d die in one of your games, these are too easy, you need more.”

You just pouted as you walked by him, poking his nose playfully as you did so.

That shouldn’t have made him blush, he knew it shouldn’t have.

It did though, and he quickly hurried back to his game before you could question him any further.

‘Oh fuck, I _love_ her.’

_‘I love (y/n).’_

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

It wasn’t hard for the two of them to acknowledge their feelings for you.

No, the hard part was trying to work them into their carefully laid plans. How could they go off hunting for Jeff if it left you here alone, defenceless against anything that may come your way? How could they disappear for months after a killing if they couldn’t take you with them?

These feelings, this _love_ , it changed a lot of things.

If they had to kill, it had to be far away from you and your home. If they went to hunt down Jeff or leads to his location, it had to be quick trips that wouldn’t take more than a few days. If they did _anything_ , it had to have no way to lead back to you to tie you to them.

And if they felt that someone was a danger to you?

They _had_ to die.

And you weren’t to know, because it would make you upset, and they didn’t want to see you upset.

They had _a_ _lot_ of enemies, enemies who’d love to know about someone like you, someone they cared for.

Liu had become very flustered around you since acknowledging his feelings, his face flushing and his eyes avoiding your own. He didn’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable, but at the same time, he had no idea how to go about this sort of thing which led him to doing…nothing.

And Sully? Sully had to brag and talk and try to impress you, because that’s what he does. He picked up where Liu fell short, catching your attention and doing everything he could to make you look at them, often leading poor Liu to flee due to the embarrassing situations he caused.

Yes, they’d acknowledged that they loved you.

‘I- **we** love you (y/n)… **fuck that was mushy, try it again**. We…care for you dearly? **Nope, not good enough, just stick with the first.** But you said it was mushy, what if we tell her and she just laughs?! **Oh for fucks sake…** ’

Agreeing on how to go about things was another matter entirely.

 

 

**The Observer:**

As hard as it was for him to acknowledge, he had somehow developed… _feelings_  for you.

He was The Observer, top of the top, inhuman by name and form. He shouldn’t have been able to even take an interest in you aside from the amusement your inevitable death would bring.

But thinking of your death now? It made him…reconsider. It made him plan, trade and  _bargain_  for something, some _shred_  of leverage.

And he got it… _oh_  did he get what he needed.

The things he knew…the things he held over other heads…

You would be safe, and you’d remain that way for as long as these persistent feelings remained.

It had taken a lot of research and observation, but he’d come to terms with the fact that his symptoms- they weren’t due to his host’s body misbehaving. No, they were all due to the craving, the attraction he had for you.

This…this  _obsession_.

He wanted your  _everything_.

Everything you would give-  _could_  give him.

Your smile, your touch, your presence….he wanted  _you_. Your emotions, your care, your love and trust.

He wanted it-  _needed_  it even.

And as much as he’d like to just _take_  it, take what he wanted with no regards to you…he…he couldn’t. Maybe it was Kevin influencing him, maybe it was due to having come to view you as a…was it partner? He didn’t know.

All he knew was that he wanted you, and he wanted you to come to him willingly, to give him everything you were willing to give.

“This is what the humans call … _love_ , correct? Strange, but I can see potential in this.”

He grinned then, his lenses flashing brightly as his dark eyes took in the home around him, your scent calming him slightly as his mind continued to run wild.

"Yes, I do believe I've taken quite a fancy to you (y/n) (l/n)."

* * *

 

_Up next: When he gets embarrassed/nervous_


	9. When he gets embarrassed/nervous around you

**Jeff the Killer:**

For the last week or so Jeff had seemed to tip toe around you, fidgeting in place all the time and he was _still_ unable to hold eye contact with you for more than a few seconds.

It was weird, especially considering how cocky and loud the white hoody wearing man usually was.

You’d considered confronting him about it, but had _reconsidered_ when he’d thrown a fit at your neighbour accidentally dropping something loud. No, you wouldn’t risk it when he seemed so unpredictable- you weren’t going to risk your life just because you were _curious_.

Jeff was your friend, but everyone had the right to keep their own secrets.

The nervous way he seemed to avoid your gaze would just have to be one of them.

“Y/N, why the fuck is there so much food in your fridge?! You have enough to feed an army in here!” Jeff announced upon noticing all the plastic wrapped meals, his unblinking eyes looking to you in confusion as you just laughed sheepishly.

“Well, I’m used to you coming over and eating my food all the time. You haven’t been over for dinner lately so…it’s just a _habit_ to make extra now…”

He fell silent after that, for once not throwing a smartass remark back at you like you’d half expected. His eyes looked between you and all the stocked up food for a moment before he let out a soft, seemingly reluctant laugh.

“God damn it (y/n).” He shook his head slowly before looking up at the roof with a sigh, the air surrounding him seeming to relax as his shoulders slumped slightly, you only now noticing how tense he’d been beforehand. “What am I going to do with you?”

Do with _you_? More like what are you going to have to do with him! He’s the one acting so weird, and it was honestly starting to freak you out.

What was up with him?

 

**Eyeless Jack:**

Jack’s behaviour had changed drastically over the past few days, his visits taking a slightly strange turn.

He didn’t show up at your window anymore, and ever since that night of reading with him, he’d refused to set foot into your room. You’d questioned him at first, but had given up trying to reason with him after the fourth _‘It’s not proper for me to be in your room currently.’_

So here you were, bored out of your mind in your living room, the man you’d come to call a friend sitting almost halfway across the room from you. And yes, he was as silent as ever, his blank blue mask seeming to look at both you and his book at the same time.

It was odd how he always seemed to see everything…especially when he didn’t have any eyes.

Letting out a small sigh you turned your head in his direction, your body laying comfortably across your sofa while your small heater did its best to warm the room.

“How are you Jack?” You questioned, frowning a little as the man seemed to shift uncomfortably.

“How am I?”

“Yeah, you’ve seemed a little, I don’t know… _off_ maybe? Just not yourself. Is something bothering you?”

He didn’t answer you immediately, and with the way he rubbed the back of his hooded head, you would have sworn he was nervous.

You couldn’t be certain though.

“I …have?” His question was slowly asked, the words slipping from him at a snails pace. You rolled onto your side then, one of your arms cushioning your head as you used the other to motion to your door.

“We usually hang out in my room, and you haven’t shown up at my window at all lately. I know it’s a little…strange, but I’ve gotten used to falling asleep with you sitting on the floor next to me. It just feels a bit weird for you to suddenly start insisting on staying out here and actually using the front door.”

“Ah…I see.” He seemed to consider you for a moment before lowering his book and placing it gently to the side, his larger body slowly moving to crawl towards you.

He seemed hesitant to do so, but you felt a little better the closer he got.

He was…comforting, his large black hoodie and blue mask calming you just as much as your favourite hot drink did.

And he seemed to notice your reaction, because his movements became just a tad more confident. When he was finally before you, Jack sat back on the floor, an almost unnoticeable sigh sounding from behind his mask as he leant back against the cushion near your feet.

“I’m… _sorry_ …if my behaviour has worried you.”

“It’s all fine, act how you want to act. Just give me a little heads up next time, okay?” Your eyes felt heavy and you quickly found yourself nodding off after that, only faintly registering the hand coming up to lightly rest over your own before you fell asleep.

 

**Masky:**

Your friend had been acting very…out of character over the past few days.

While he was still as friendly and fun as he always was, he now seemed a little…hesitant to do anything around you. Aside from using your lap as a pillow at every opportunity, he now seemed to awkwardly hover about, fidgeting and shifting from place to place as you went about doing things in your home.

Wherever you went, he wasn’t far behind, and you _liked_ that, liked being able to talk and joke while doing your laundry or cleaning up. But it was just the way he held himself now that concerned you a little, the unsure way he went about hugging you, or even touching your arm to get your attention had you a little worried.

He was usually much more confident than that, and he’d never had any problems with physical contact before…it really made you ponder if you’d done something to unnerve him in any way recently.

Nothing came to mind though, and you were left sighing in exasperation as Masky seemed to hover a few feet behind you as you finished washing the dishes.

Frowning to yourself as he continued to talk about something you weren’t paying attention too, you made up your mind and slowly dried your hands. Turning to him you swiftly closed the distance between the two of you, your arms wrapping firmly around his waist as you pressed against him, your head resting against his chest as you closed your eyes and just…held him.

He fell silent immediately, his arms awkwardly hovering by his sides as his chest stopped moving, your ears catching the way he seemed to stop breathing for a moment as a shudder wracked his body harshly.

 _“(Y/n)?_ What are you…?”

You ignored his question and pressed yourself tighter against him, giving him no response other than a minute shake of your head.

“(Y/n)?” Slowly his arms came to rest around you, a content feeling washing over your body as he seemed to try and hold you closer, one of his hands resting on the back of your head as he tangled your hair around his gloved fingers.

It was nice, and it warmed your heart to feel him respond to you positively for the first time in days.

You both stood there in silence for a few minutes, neither of you saying anything as you just held each other. Eventually you began pulling away, looking up to his masked face as he tightened his hold on you, not letting you remove yourself entirely.

“I like your hugs Masky…”

“…” So he kept hugging you, and you could almost sense the conflict in his mind when he finally let you go.

“I’m sorry if I did anything to unnerve you or something, I just…” You trailed off slightly, your eyes finding his own as he shook his head with a light laugh.

“No, no it wasn’t anything _you_ did, and if it’s hugs you want, _it’s hugs you’ll get_.” You didn’t even have time to react as he quickly picked you up, carrying you bridal style into your living room before dropping onto the sofa, your body falling into his lap as he did so. He seemed to wrap himself around you then, his arms holding you close, a hand tangling in your hair as he held your head to his chest.

There was something oddly comforting about hearing his heart beat, even if it was pounding awfully fast.

“Sorry for worrying you, I won’t do it again (y/n)…”

 

**Hoodie:**

As shy as you’d come to discover Hoodie was, this was taking things to the extreme.

Looking at him from the corner of your eye as he sat frozen in place, you gave a quiet laugh and shook your head, the same head that was currently resting on his shoulder.

Normally you would have lifted yourself up and given him space, but you were honestly exhausted today, a mixture of events wearing you down to the point where you just didn’t care anymore.

If he asked though, you’d move.

But _only_ if he asked.

He was actually kind of comfortable, all bundled up in his soft hoody and whatever he had under it. With a content sigh you nuzzled your face a little, the soft fabric feeling nice against your skin as you shifted a little closer, your side pressing against his lightly.

The sofa was comfortable, but not as comfortable as him right now.

There was just something about feeling his body heat the settled you down, your day seeming to not even cross your mind when he was near.

“(Y-Y/n) W-What a-are you d-doing?!” He managed out, a shake going through his body as you moved, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously in his lap.

“I’m cuddling up to you.”

“W-w-why?” You shifted again, pulling one of his arms from his lap slightly so you could hug it to you, the man shuddering heavily again as your chest pressed against it. You didn’t notice though, too content to pay attention to what you were doing.

It’d been a long time since you’d just cuddled up with someone, and it was doing wonders for you.

“Because, you make me feel safe. I had a bad day, and you just being here is helping me feel better. Thank you for that…” You smiled lazily, turning your head a little so he could see your face properly.

He was silent after that, but you could feel his heart racing as you leant against him.

Hoodie didn’t question you again, and eventually, he began to relax, slumping slightly as his head slowly found its way to rest on the top of your own.

 

**Laughing Jack:**

He was crazy.

 _You_ were crazy.

That was all you could reason as you stood outside your locked bedroom door, still trying to convince yourself that he was a delusion- _and not able to lock you out of your own bedroom._

“Jack?” You questioned hesitantly, your ear pressed against the wood as you listened to him pace around, his strained laughter occasionally sounding loudly.

“Jack, can you open the door please?” You tried again, pulling back abruptly as the door cracked open a little, the only things you could see being a sliver of his tall form, his visible eyes looking down at you as he seemed to pout.

“What do _you_ want.”

“Ahhhh….Um Jack, are you okay?” You watched as he looked away, the door slowly opening a little more so you could see his entire face.

Still not enough room to get in and go to sleep though.

“Mmm fine.” It was a grumble more than an actual response, and one of his long arms came up to mess with his hair, his clawed fingers catching your eye for a moment before you looked back to his face.

You were used to his odd appearance by now, it didn’t bother you in the least.

“Are you sure? You’ve been a little off all day, and then there was the nightmare you had last night…I could hear you tossing about inside your box.” He froze at that, his face going slack before flushing a deep red, your door slamming shut in your face as he quickly went back to ignoring you.

“…But I wanna sleep…” You whined slightly, shaking your head as you recalled the noises that’d kept you up the night before.

Your door opened swiftly then and you had no time to react before a pillow smacked you in the face, By the time you were able to look back up, the door was locked again, the pacing resuming inside as more strained laughter sounded through your home.

“The couch it is then.”

At least you wouldn’t have to listen to him groaning and making noises in his sleep again.

 

**Ticci Toby:**

Toby’s twitching had gotten out of control lately, and it was hard to reassure him that you didn’t care about it. His twitches were a part of him and you accepted that, found them endearing even.

He didn’t seem to believe you.

_Tic_

_Crack_

_Tic_

“Toby…” You began as he flushed a deep red, his latest tic having made an odd noise that echoed throughout the quiet room.

“I-I’ll j-just leave. S-sorry (y-y/n).” He apologized, seeming to lose whatever confidence he’d gained over the past day or so.

“Toby, you know I don’t care that you twitch, or tic, or crack your neck. You’re you, and I like you just the way you are.”

“T-They’re w-weird though!”

“They’re adorable!”

He stilled as you said that, seemingly gaping at you as you pouted over at him, a small flush coming to your cheeks as you realized what you’d said.

“W-what?!”

“Shut up, I like you’re twitches, they’re cute. They’re as much a part of you as your personality is, so don’t even try to deny it. I like you, I like them, and I don’t care what you say about it so shh.” You scolded slightly, a little embarrassed at your outburst.

You hated it when he put himself down though, and you just wanted him to see himself the way you did.

“You’re my friend Toby, and I accept every part of you, every little quirk you have.”

He didn’t respond at all, still seeming to be in disbelief as you pouted up at him.

_Tic_

He looked you in the eye, your own only just seeing through his orange lenses, his mouth guard obscuring the rest of his face.

_Pop_

_Tic_

You just smiled, watching as he seemed to lose control of himself for a moment.

_Tic_

 “Cute.”

“I-I-I-I, (y-y/n) w-wh-wh-”

_Tic_

“Toby, you’re adorable.”

_Pop_

“(Y-Y/n)…” He barely even finished before fleeing you home via the nearest window, his face flushed the deepest red you’d ever seen in your life.

“…why’d he run off?”

 

**BEN Drowned:**

It wasn’t like BEN to be this silent, especially after you’d been out for so long.

“BEN? You in here?” Walking around your home, you found him in your room, freshly done laundry in front of him as he stood bright red before it. “Oh hey, you’re putting the washing away? I thought you’d be playing that new game…”

He remained silent, eyes locked onto the basket before him.

Slowly he looked over at you, his flushed face and wide eyes worrying you as he ever so slowly edged out of the room, keeping as much space between the two of you as he could.

“BEN? BEN what’s wrong?” He didn’t answer, only turned his back to you before hurriedly crawling into your TV, avoiding eye contact as much as he could while doing so.

Worried now, you went back to your room and looked into the basket, a flush coming to your own face as you were met with a rather raunchy set of lace underwear.

Black lace, black ribbons, and a very fancy black garter belt.

Nope, definitely not yours.

_That was the last time you’d ever use the laundromat down the street._

 

**Homicidal Liu:**

You were clueless as to why Liu was so withdrawn recently, always avoiding your gaze and leaving your home early in the day. He didn’t stay overnight anymore, he barely came over for dinner, and when you did see him- Sully would do most of the talking.

He’d been acting odd for a while now, as had Sully, and it was beginning to worry you a little.

Eyeing the man as he sat next to you on the sofa, you decided to just wing it, slumping down until your head rested in his lap, his suddenly wide eyes looking down at you in shock.

“You’re comfortable.” You mumbled, grinning a little as you lifted a hand and lightly touched his face, trailing your fingers along some of his stitches.

“ **Hell yeah we are! You should lay on us all the time-** (Y-Y/n) what- **shut up moron, don’t ruin it.** Sully, don’t call me a moron, I’m just worr- **SHUT UP BEFORE YOU** -YOU SHUT UP- **NO** -”

Watching in silence as they yelled at each other, you continued to softly touch Liu’s face, your grin falling to a content smile as you just listened to them.

It was nice to actually hear them talk, even if it was to yell at each other.

At least they were acting like themselves.

“You’ve been acting strange Liu, so have you Sully. Is something going on?” They snapped out of their little argument at your question, the mans eyes falling slightly closed as he focused on your touch.

“Nothing’s wrong (y/n), it’s just… **personal stuff**. Something I- **we** have to sort out. I’m sorry if we worried you at all.”

“Okay, just let me know if you need to talk or anything, I’m always here.” With that you both fell silent, your eyes falling closed as you focussed on lightly tracing his stitches.

You completely missed the way his face flushed as you did so, or how he seemed to squirm a little as you got closer to his lips, your fingers grazing them lightly as his hot breath lapped at them.

“(Y-y/n)…” Your name fell from his lips lightly in a tone you’d never heard him use before, and you found yourself on the floor little more than a moment later.

“I’m sorry! **LIU YOU IDIOT!** I need to go! **This is not the time to get a hard** -SHUT UP SULLY!”

He was gone by the time you pulled yourself off the floor, confusion blanketing your form as you watched him run off.

“What the hell was that about?

 

**The Observer:**

The Observer had been acting weird for the last few weeks, his demeanour having shifted to something a little more…open? Friendly? Deceiving? You had no idea.

All you knew was that he wasn’t acting like himself, and you didn’t like it.

Yes, as strange as it was to admit, you missed the normal, irritating, pain-in-your-ass Observer who never let you off the hook, who never sat there silently, just watching you.

“ _Quit it_.” You whined, kicking him lightly with your foot as he ignored you, continuing to sit there and direct those gleaming lenses in your direction. “I’m serious, if you don’t I’ll _make_ you stop!”

“Oh really now? And how do you suppose you’ll do that?” the amusement in his voice was tangible, and it did nothing more than irritate you as he continued to stare, a grin coming to his lips as he watched you work yourself up.

“Like this!” Moving towards him suddenly, you wrapped your arms around him, pretty much tackling him backwards onto the sofa as you perched on top of him victoriously, straddling his middle as you did so.

It’s not like he put up a fight anyway, so of course you’d won.

“Ah-huh! Now, quit acting weird and tell me what’s on your mind damn it.”

“On my mind?” Within an instant your positions reversed, his form seeming to loom above your own as his shadowed body pinned you down. Blushing vividly, you wriggled about, protesting as he grinned down at you, his tone smug as he gave a loud laugh. “(Y/n) dear, I don’t believe you’d want me to answer that question just yet. Human minds are so…f _ragile_.”

Damn that distorted voice of his, it always made him sound so menacing…

“Oh, _shut up_ and get off me.”

“Why would I do that, you had no problem sitting on top of me…” You continued to struggle underneath him for a moment before stilling with a pout, a sigh pulling itself from your lips as you shook your head in exasperation.

“Observer,” you decided to take a different approach, knowing he’d stay there all day if he felt it’d prove a point. Damn monster and his dramatic tendencies. “Please?”

You looked him in the eye then, wondering if asking nicely would actually work like everyone always said.

Eyes pleading, a blush still painting your face, and your chest heaving a little due to the sudden surprise, you had no idea how you looked underneath him in that moment.

How… _willing_ you seemed in that moment.

Like you could actually accept something like him, like you could see him as a partner…a-

He froze above you, the static in your ears picking up slightly, your skin tingling as his shadows seemed to fluctuate around him, faint tendrils almost coming from his body as he just watched you lay underneath him.

You didn’t know it, but this was the moment his love actually hit home, when it finally dawned on him that he cared about a human.

He wanted…

Wanted you to love him, crave for him like he did you.

His entire body jerked back as he moved off you, his form erratic and unstable as his shadows– _his true form_ \- fluctuated and snapped about, static loudly ringing throughout the room as your TV screen and computer flashed with his symbol-his face-his eyes.

Watching in confusion as this happened, you were startled out of it when suddenly- it was gone.

 _He_ was gone.

And he’d ripped up the side of your sofa in the process, the stuffing clearly visible through claw like scratches and rips.

“What the _hell_ was that all about?!”

* * *

 Up next: When you give him a gift


	10. New character added! + a quick question!

Hi everyone! Just letting you all know that **Homicidal Liu** has been added to the previous chapters as requested! I hope you enjoy!

Also, another big thank you to everyone reading this- it means the world to me and I’m so glad you’re enjoying my writing.

 

 

I was also considering doing another Creepypasta x Reader oneshot collection, but with smutty/fluffy/whatever you're into oneshots. Is there any interest in that? Because [I have a lot of experience writing smut ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3861091/chapters/8623201)and lots of people seem to like it...I'll happily take requests if you have any!  
  
Just leave a comment or message or whatever and I'll see what I can do for you!


	11. New character added!

Hi everyone! Just letting you all know that **The Observer ** from **TribeTwelve** has been added to the previous chapters as requested! I hope you enjoy!

Also, another big thank you to everyone reading this- it means the world to me and I’m so glad you’re enjoying my writing.

**Updates are going to be slow over the next few week as I've had to take on a few commissions to help with money problems, but things should be back on track after the next 4 weeks!**


	12. AN: Update imminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh wow, I'm going to update later on.

I finally have inspiration and a few days off, so I'm planning on starting this up again tonight. Any encouragement or prompts or suggestions would be lovely since I want to write a few drabbles beforehand as a warm up, and I’d like them to be creepypasta as well so I can make sure I have their characters in check again.

It’s been a long while since I’ve written for them though so sorry if it takes me awhile to get back in the swing of things! I'll be posting any warm ups as a drabble bin as I write them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment any additional scenarios you'd like to see added, I'd be happy to write up whatever~


End file.
